Ugh! School!
by wolfrider3
Summary: When Max is taken from the school and put into the care of foster parents, how will she fare? And when she finds out that there is another winged foster? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

MPOV

The harsh acid smell of disinfectant seared my nose, those I was too exhausted to wrinkle it. "Left! Right! Right! Duck-no- DUCK YOU IDIOT!" Trainer screeched at the other winged mutant who I had left behind. After the seventh hour of cruel training administrated by the blond man whom I had no other name for but Trainer, I had fell to the floor, too tired to move, even when they shocked me with an electric tazer.

I don't know who the other mutants were, though I knew that a few had wings. On the dog crate to my right there was a permanent inmate that was always there unless he was out for training or tests. All I knew of him was his back pressed up against the crate, facing away from me, though his black wing stuck out slightly.

To my left there was always a changing mutant- seven fingered ones, five headed ones with two eyes, no nose, and they didn't tend to last long.

I was thrown roughly into my crate, bumping my wing on the way in, though my wing was useless. I had never been fought to fly, only to fight, to survive. "Watch out," someone snapped, fighting its way into my consciousness. "Didn't you hear- the Plan?"

"_What_?"

"If you weren't told, then why should I tell you?" the first voice said snidely. "It's not like it's top secret- wow, you must be low not to know!"

"Uh, you mean the, uh… plan to let them out?" the second stammered.

"Yes," said the first. "To see how they'd fare in the real world- in _school_." There was a pause, and then the two of them laughed harshly. **( AN: For all who don't understand, they already **_**are**_** in school- the school. The school they are referring to is normal school like the one they went in with Anne.)**

I slipped further and further into sleep, the shouts of Trainer echoing in my head, the grunts and painful thuds of the punching punching bag **(AN: Ha! The punching bag punches them!) **against my body. "Get up now! Get up you useless lump! Right! Left! Right! Left! Left! Ha! Tricked you! Get up!" and I floated away.


	2. Chapter 2

MPOV

"Wake up, you have dinner," a singsong voice chirruped. My right eye managed to open a slit –the left had been plummeted so badly that it hurt even thinking about opening it, and a long gash over my right made me barely able to see through the haze of blood- to see that a white coat had a steaming plate of chicken and peas shoved into my crate. I managed to scramble up into the position that most resembled sitting, and dug in, ignoring the silver fork and knife.

That is, I would have dug in, if it had not registered in my mind that this could be a trap. I normally had a dried strip of brown stuff floating around in a mouthful of water for my dinner. I had no other meals. I glared up at my tormenter, putting this plate of delicious-smelling food in front of me, when this could all be a trap and the food poisonous.

I thought about it, though, and came to the decision that if it _were_ poisonous, I would rather die than live here still. I was not quite sure if the exchange yesterday had all been a dream, though I dared not think that I was really being let out. So I dug in. The cheerful white coat peered in at me. "What the hell do you want, pal?" I snarled between bites.

He looked taken aback, but said carefully, as if to a mentally ill person, "They want me to let you know that you'll be released to society. You'll go to a normal school, have normal parents, but you _cannot let anyone see your wings_. Understood? And I'm afraid you'll have to learn your manners," he said distastefully, eyeing my fork and knife.

"Sure, fine, whatever. _When_?"

"When those scars and black eyes clear up. We can't have you showing up all bruised," he laughed. "You'll be staying with foster parents that have no clue who you are, or where you came from."

"Yeah, about that," I spoke around my chicken, "where _am_ I? The school, yes, yes, I know. But where exactly _is_ the school?" I noticed a white coat in the corner making notes and eyeing me carefully.

"In America. And no more training- that is, no more cuts or bruises," he subtly changed the topic.

"Right, okay, pal. How about you leave me alone now?"

He seemed at a loss for words. With renewed energy, I smiled. This was going to be fun.

"This is Maximum Ride, Mr. Reed. Ah, Mrs. Reed! I was just wondering where you were! Max, this is your foster father, Kevin, and your foster mother, Rose. I must say I have to leave now- terribly sorry, but I hope you all settle in comfortably," the white coat that I had talked to yesterday said. I had learned that his name was Jeb.

"Oh- sorry, sorry. These are Max's papers, and I apologize for the blank information on her previous life- its been rough for her, though I'm sure she'll tell you all about it," Jeb beamed. _Yeah, sure. Hey, mom, dad, do you wanna hear about my childhood of dog crates? Yeah, I didn't think so._

"Bye-bye," I said snidely. "Don't come back later."

"Ah, Max," Jeb replied, "the thing is, I _have_ to come back, to see how-"

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you. _Bye_." The 'parents' exchanged a look at my words.

Jeb sighed in regret, and walked back to his high-tech Jeep. As soon as he was gone, I turned to Rose. "Right. Well, where's my room?" she looked appalled.

"Uh, right… here." We turned so many corners that it was dizzying. Of course I got dropped off at a freaking _mansion_. Yay me. (Note sarcasm.)

Eventually we came to a room with a freaking _waterbed_, with a _TV_. The pink waterbed stood in the center of the room, fish swimming around inside. The TV was on the wall furthest from us, and the rest of the room was white walls, white carpet, white dresser, and a white desk.

"Gee, lots of color," I muttered. Rose smiled.

"Well, we didn't know what you wanted, so we made everything white, and the bed can change colors on command." She suddenly laughed. "And don't worry- those aren't _real_ fish." I had to join in, though my laugh sounded weak, and strange to my ears.

"Well, what color?" Rose demanded, suddenly serious. "Red, blue, green, black -ugh-, purple-"

"I know the colors, thank you very much," I snapped. "Blue- light blue." Rose suddenly busied herself with turning my bed into a light blue, and calling the painter. I shifted uneasily from foot to foot as the arrangements were made. Rose asked my opinion until I made it clear that I wasn't paying attention.

Instead, I was memorizing the room, looking for escape routs, and out in the halls, too. It felt like an old habit.

"And we need to go shopping," Rose squealed. "All you have are those horrid sweatpants and sweatshirt! _Now_ who has no color? You're all grey!"

I turned away from her, and said in what I hoped was an excited voice, "Yay, shopping. Great. Lets go."

When we got home, she was irritable and went straight off somewhere, leaving me to wander the halls to find my room. When I finally did, it was a different place all together. The waterbed had been pushed up against the wall under the TV, facing a long dark blue couch. The walls were light blue, and double doors on the wall to the left marked my new closet. To my right was the still-white desk, and in the center of the room was a teal rug.

I flopped down on the dark blue covers of the bed, wanting to disappear. _Can't I have a normal life? A wing-free one?_

But that only reminded me of my plan to learn how to fly. I moaned, and stood up, staggering outside. The back door leads to a sprawling lawn, edged by trees. I went to the trees, figuring that it provided the most cover.

The forest was dense, though seemed to welcome me, folding around me. I soon found a clearing, and slowly spread out my wings. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I found that I could flap, and tried that out. What ended up happening was that I hit myself in the face with one wing, and whapped the ground with the other. After a few more failed attempts, I looked around at the trees, thinking.

There- perfect. A tree with a long branch sticking out into the clearing beckoned me. I scampered up it, and balanced on the branch, edging out further and further. _God, this is higher than I thought,_ I cursed.

Suddenly my foot slipped, and I started falling forward. My wings snapped out instinctively, and I pushed down hard, only just managing to soar into the air before I went splat.

_Oh, my god. I'm flying._


	3. Chapter 3

MPOV

Okay, I admit, I crashed.

My wing collapsed from weakness, and I plummeted right into a tree. My other wing, which was still out, caught on a branch and blood sprouted from it. I tumbled onto the forest floor on my back, slamming onto my wings.

Tip one for flying: know how to fly before flying. **(AN: If that makes any sense!)**

Tip two: land on feet.

Luckily, I was an expert on pain, and simply rolled back onto my stomach, then my feet. I hadn't gone far from the clearing, so I went back and created some exercises for my wings. Most of the reason why I had crashed was that my wings were too weak, so I scrambled up onto the same tree as I had before, and founded my first training session.

I flipped my self upside-down so that I clung to the bark with my legs, and my blood rushed to my head. I flapped hard with my wings. My wings weren't strong enough to lift me from my position, so I kept up with the exercise until my wings ached.

I then flipped myself right side up, and felt dizzy from the sudden surge of blood that brought oxygen to my brain. I jumped from the branch, and my wings snapped up. I didn't flap, so they simply cushioned my fall.

I staggered back to my home, and collapsed onto my waterbed, fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was four AM. God, how long did I sleep for? Well, I was up and this was when the tests normally started, so of course I felt wide-awake. I walked over to the huge closet, yawning, and was stunned by what lay in there.

It was a walk-in closet, and there were _drawers_ full of clothing. This was definitely more than what I had bought yesterday.

Skirts, shorts, tank tops, sweaters, t-shirts, _way_ revealing shirts and dresses, normal dresses, and basically anything a girl would want. Yesterday we had only bought a few tank tops, and some jean shorts, and a couple pairs of sneakers. Now there was a whole _wall_ dedicated to shoes; flats, heels, boots, sneakers, you name it, and I got it.

I picked out a simple red tank top with light blue jean shorts, and then some black converse. Examining myself in the huge mirror, I decided that I liked this outfit (I hadn't used any of my magically appearing clothes, expect for the sandals).

When I eventually found my way to the kitchen, it was four-thirty, and I remembered my wings. Crap! I found yet another huge mirror in a bathroom, and turned to look at my back. My wings folded to my back perfectly, and there was surprisingly no bulge underneath my shirt. I looked at myself from the side, and still, no bulge.

Huh.

I lifted up the back of my top, and yup, there were my wings. I shrugged indifferently, and got to work in the kitchen. From a brief overview of the supplies in the cabinets and pantry, I settled on a cereal called honey nut cheerois. **(AN: Gotta love 'em. Don't try regular old cheerois. They're disgusting.)**

Sometime around five, Kevin staggered in, still in his pajamas, and observed through blurry eyes my amused expression. "School at six-thirty," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "What time you up, anyway?"

"Four."

He didn't believe me.

I hopped off the bus, and was met by shocked stares. Most people were wearing what I was (the girls, anyway), so I found no reason for the stares. Besides for the fact that I was new. Great.

I went into the main office to pick up my schedule, and more stares came. _What the hell are they staring at?_

I snatched my schedule from the grip of a blond receptionist, and headed off to math. Someone wolf-whistled behind me, and I whipped my head around, shooting him my death glare. The boy blinked in surprise, making me smirk. As my head came back around, I saw a dark-haired my staring at me. His black hair fell into his eyes, though not completely. I could still see his black (or _really_ dark brown) eyes looking at me curiously. I glared at him, making him smirk. His black shirt had a grey skull on it, and he was wearing black jeans, with black converse.

I kept on walking, though could feel his eyes boring into my back. I shivered; folding in my wings a little bit more. Once at math, I flopped down in the back of the class, as all the other seats were already taken. As a textbook slammed down on my desk with narrowed eyes from the teacher, the dark-haired boy came in.

"Late, Mr. Fang," the teacher hissed. "Who in their right minds names their kid _Fang_?"

Fang sat down quietly behind me. I glared at him.

"There's a seat over there," I snarled at him, pointing to one in the front of the room, behind a red-haired girl. Fang ignored me.

"Math- ah, I love math," the teacher said adoringly. "Before we get into that, however, I would like to present two new kids to this grade. Fang? Maximum? Come."

I rolled my eyes, heaving myself out of my chair, to be followed my Fang. "Max? Say something about yourself," the teacher ordered.

"Um, I hate math," I said, much to many grins.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Hey, you told me to say something about myself, not to explain it," I snapped. "I don't like math because I don't like you," I spat, walking back to my seat.

Jaws were practically on the floor. "Go to the office!" the teacher screeched. I shrugged, snatched my bag, and walked out of the classroom, having to intention to do that. _Fang was a new student?_ Huh.

I wandered for a while, eyes darting around, drinking in my surroundings. Within ten minutes, I had memorized my way around the school, found all the exits and windows, and was breaking into the vending machine in the cafeteria. No one was there, and soon I had three bags of pretzels, two bags of Cheetos, and eight snickers bars in my hands.

I spent the rest of the class memorizing faces and names of students who were called up to get their workbooks or whatever. When the bell rang, I was already at health and was about to sit down in the back when the preppy female teacher piped, "No, no! Right here in the front!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, and sat in the back. Step one in making Max to something: tell her she can't do it. Then Fang sat in front of me. "Go. Away. A. W. A. Y. Away," I hissed at him.

His mouth raised in a half-smirk, and such was repeated in every class until lunch. I had just gotten my food, and was looking for a place to eat when I spotted him walking over to a not-so-crowded lunch table that I had been about to go over to.

"MAXIMUM RIDE OR REED OR RED OR WHATEVER YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed a mocha-skinned girl who's name I had caught being Nudge.

So I walked over, sitting next to Fang, which just happened to be the only available seat at the table. Great. (Note sarcasm.)

Well, this was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

FPOV

"You are so cool or you _look_ cool, anyway! Well whatever! You have awesome style and clothes and I was driving by your house trying not to crash because I have my learner's permit and my mom was in the car and I saw you move in! You said something and your foster mom looked horrified, and I laughed and almost crashed into a tree! You should've seen the look on my mom's face and I screamed, and then she went into a rant about airbags and how they could hurt you instead of help you and I said that they should have a fluffy pillow pop out instead and I said it should be pink but my mom said that I should keep my eyes on the road and-" the girl Nudge said all in one breath, leaving Max with her jaw dropped.

"Slow down there, girl, and _eat_," Max nodded towards Nudge's full, though untouched plate. Nudge obliged, looking so different with her mouth full of food instead of words.

_That voice_, I thought. _I _know_ that I know that voice…._

Suddenly the boy named Gazzy lived up to his name; and let out a stench so strong that Max was coughing, people from all corners of the lunchroom were fleeing, and I covered my nose. "Oops," he grinned.

"Yeah, _oops_, you're gonna kill me here," Max coughed.

We didn't stay in the lunchroom after that.

**-I REALLY HOPE THIS LINE BREAK WORKS! THE OTHERS DIDN'T! SORRY! -**

STILL FPOV

Max said that she was walking home, so I said I would come, still trying to figure out _where_ I had heard her voice. She gave me an odd look, though didn't protest. We were about halfway back to her house when I noticed that her tank top was starting to come up, leaving the skin between her shirt and her jeans exposed.

I reached out to pull it down, though as I did, I felt something soft- _feathery_- "What the hell do you want, pal?" she snarled, and suddenly everything clicked. The feathers on her back made up her wings, so similar to mine, though mine were black. The voice belonged to _the_ Maximum Ride, the one in the dog crate next to me, the one who had said those exact words to Jeb, the white coat that had given us our first real meal, and had taken us to our foster parents.

"Max," I said, shocked.

"Well, well, the dark black rock said something. Well, gee, aren't I flattered that it was _my_ name he said? Well, let me think. _No_. Back the hell away, pal."

"Max, don't you-"

"Ooh, he said it again," she mocked, flipping her brown hair with natural blond streaks away from her face in annoyance.

"Max-"

"Look, pal, I've got better things to do than for you to-"

"Max, _shut up and listen_!" I ran my hand through my too-long hair, trying to sort out my thoughts. "You have wings, don't you?"

The only difference from her face other than the skeptical smirk was a slight whiting, showing her shock. "Yeah, well tell whoever told you that to stuff it," she spat, spinning on her heal to sprint away. God, she was fast. And the way her hair is whipping behind her is just so- NO! BAD, BAD, BAD-

Max? _What the hell is she doing running towards the woods from her back door?_ Okay, don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything, but I had to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Maximum Ride. 'Sigh'. As much as I would **_**like**_** to, it's JP's. Dang it. **

MPOV

_Holy (insert a swear word of your choice here)! How the _hell_ did he find out about my wings! I'm just walking along, and suddenly he _touches my wings_! I mean, WHAT THE HELL?_

'K. Done with my rant, here.

Anyways, here I was, crouched again on my branch, preparing to leap off the scratchy bark that cut into my sneakers. I had brought a pair out here with me, because sandals aren't the best for tree climbing.

So suddenly that I didn't even have a chance to be afraid, I jumped off the branch, into the clearing, and snapped out my wings. I had made long slits in the tank top for my wings, finally giving them some air after being cramped up with me for so long at school. No, no- _regular_ school.

Pumping down hard with my wings, I managed to lift myself back up to the level of the branch, having fallen a few feet at the start. So great was my surprise that I fell. Again.

I was only a few yards from the ground, when my training kicked in. I tucked in my wings, and shoulder-rolled onto the grassy clearing, landing in a crouch, my fists balled, and a snarl on my face. I quickly jumped up, brushing myself off, embarrassed. That life: fighting, training, and simply learning had been all I had known before yesterday.

"Ferocious," a voice murmured in the shadows, making my eyes narrow, and I munched my muscles into my fighting stance, once more. Fang stepped out like a living shadow himself, smirking.

I blinked in surprise, tucking my wings back more firmly against my back. Too bad that my fighting stance included my wings being spread out, for the look of being bigger, stronger.

"Uh, Fang? You _do_ know that this is private property, right?"

"Hm."

"Then _get the hell of my land_," I snarled.

"Max," he said, a strange look in his black eyes. "I was right there in the crate next to you, remember?"

I gaped at him. No. This wasn't true. This _couldn't_ be true. "Yeah, uh, huh. Right. Sure, like _I_ lived in a dog crate. _Sure_."

"You have wings," he pointed out.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious," I spat acidly.

"And I said 'crate'. How did you know that I was referring to a dog crate?" he asked quietly. I started to speak, though he cut me off. "And you have wings. You lived at the school. You said the same words to the white coat Jeb as you did to me: 'What the hell do you want, pal?' You said that to Jeb when he was staring at you when you were eating. I never saw your face, though I heard your voice. That's how I recognized you." Fang swallowed uncomfortably, haven spoke more in that few minutes than in his whole life- I think.

Then he extended his wings. They were black; the same ones that I had seen pressed up against the bars on the dog crate to my right. My permanent inmate. The other feathered mutant at the school. Fang. Oh, _holy hell_.

FPOV

What the hell was I thinking? Showing my freaking _wings_ to _Max_? God, what lo- _SNAP OUT OF IT FANG! YOU WERE NOT -_

"-y?" Max asked impatiently, slightly relaxing from her fighting stance, relaxing her wings the tiniest bit.

"Hm?"

"_Listen_, dang it, _listen_," she spat. "Can you fly?"

"They never taught us," I mumbled, slightly ashamed that she could fly -at least, somewhat- and I could not.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she smirked.

"And they taught _you_?" I snapped.

"Uh, _no_. I taught _myself_," she smirked again. "I _guess_ I could tell you, that is, if you don't go tugging on my shirt again," she grinned evilly, making me blush.

"Fine."

"Do follow," she said self-importantly, scrambling up a tree. I gaped at her. _What?_ Did she want me to _climb_ that thing? She smirked again, making me close my mouth, and keep my face blank. "Scared?" she taunted.

I simply glared at her, making her grin. God, her smile was breath-taking- NONONONONO FANG! BAD FANG! BAD!

I climbed up after her, crouching so near that our legs touched, sending a spark of electricity up my leg and to my heart, making it beat faster. "Shove off, dude," she spat, though she seemed disarmed be my leg against hers. I smirked.

"Get away from me now, or be slapped by my wing," she snapped.

"Defensive, much?" I breathed.

"_What?_" she hissed. I shrugged, and she glared at me. God, girls were so infuriating!

She jumped off the branch, whapping me with her wing, as she didn't give me enough time to move away. With strong, even strokes of her wings, she lifted herself higher than the branch, then over the trees. "Coming?" she asked, eyebrows raised, though mischievous was sparkling in her eyes.

My eyes narrowed, though I leapt off the branch, not missing a beat. I mistimed the flapping, though, and landed hard on the ground, knees buckling. I didn't have as good reflexes as Max.

Laughter burst out from behind me. I trotted over to eh edge of the forest, ignoring her taunts. Once deep inside the forest, I spurted on speed, galloping from the forest. As soon as I burst into the clearing, I spread my wings, and pumped hard. And I was flying.

Needless to say, Max was furious. That is, until I beat one of my wings a little too strongly, throwing myself off balance- and I crashed. Then was the laughter, and the hurt wing. I tucked my wings back up against my back, and walked home, with a 'goodbye' and a glare from Max. Once home, there was my 'sisters', the actual daughters of my 'mother' to deal with.

"Fang!" squealed Angel, curly blond hair framing her four-year-old face and her bright, innocent blue eyes. I survived the hug (surprisingly), and greeted Ella, an eleven-year-old replica of her (my) mother.

"Mrs. Martinez," I said politely.

"Fang," she said warmly, greeting me with a tray of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies. "_Please_ call me mom?"

I shrugged, nodded at Ella, and walked into my room- blue everything. Walls, bed, covers, sheets, mini fridge, and basically blue everything. I shut my door behind me and leaned against it.

Max. Oh, Max, what am I going to do with you?


	6. Chapter 6

MPOV

"Jeopardy time!" Mr. C shouted gleefully.

A collective groan erupted from the class- besides for me. I was going to excel in this. _Oh, just you wait, Fang_.

"What?" Mr. C asked, offended. "You don't want me to help you study for the test tomorrow?" Everyone's heads jerked up. He had not told us we were to have a test. The class sighed, shook their heads and reluctantly split off into two groups: the boys, and the girls. Mr. C rubbed his hands together in excitement, and started the dreaded game.

"Ah, so. Your test tomorrow will be on the fifty states and their capitols. Let's get started! Choose your team captains." After a brief dispute, I was chosen to be the team captain, and much to my distaste, so was Fang. I wasn't quite sure of how I felt about him, and I had settled for being disgusted.

"Girls, go first. Choose your category," Mr. C said, bursting with excitement.

"We'll go with states to capitols for five hundred," I said. He nodded, and revealed the question. What was the capitol of Ohio? **(AN: By god, who the heck knows these things?)**

All eyes turned expectantly towards me. If they didn't know, then how the heck did they expect _me_ to know? Well, right about now was when I turned to my trusty companion: Voice. They had implanted the Voice when I was about to be 'launched' into the world so that I wouldn't be so far behind everyone else. The Voice supplied information that I would otherwise not have known; like the capitol of Ohio.

"What is Columbus," I said confidently. Everyone raised their eyebrows at me, while Mr. C replied.

"Uh, huh. Fang?"

I soon found out that Fang didn't have a Voice. Apparently this wasn't the kind of think that you could buy at Walbums. Well, that basically set the stage for how the rest of the period.

"Ten extra points for the girls tomorrow on the test!" Mr. C shouted to our retreating backs. The girls shot me grateful looks, and I caught a few of them muttering, 'The only ten points I'll get,' or 'God, what a show off!'

"How did you know all those answers? I didn't even know that half of those states existed," Fang murmured, making my heart speed up.

"Yeah, I didn't either," I replied, making him give me a funny look. I smirked. "Mm, lunch."

Now he smirked, which I think was the closest thing to a laugh or a smile that he could muster. The gloop was slashed onto our plates, making my nose wrinkle. We paid, and walked over towards Nudge and our new friends.

"Max," Nudge said sternly. "You can't wear the same shirt twice in a row- it's just not right! Well, okay, you're wearing it in purple with a silver waist belt, but still! _Black converse_? No! Not a fashion statement! No way! I mean, like," Nudge started blabbing away about her clothes, only making my head snap back up to her face when a certain name slipped out.

"Okay, Max, Fang is gone now, so you can confess your deep attraction to him. I mean, like, you and Fang would make such a good couple! He's-"

"Nudge, if you value your life, then shut up," I hissed. It was only her and this sweet girl Angel here, but anyone could be looking. "I don't like Fang, and that's the end of it."

"I'm going to keep talking until you admit that you like him and that you are deeply attracted to him so you better start talking or I'm just not going to shut up even if you put your hand over my mouth and now since I'm done talking about this I'll start talking about clothes because I know how much you hate clothes and now I'm wearing-" Nudge blabbed- _all. In. One. Freaking. Breath._

"Fine, Nudge! I like him!" I cried, throwing my hands up. I will _never_ listen to _anyone_ talk about fashion or clothes. That's worse than the school- much worse.

"Who?" Nudge asked, voice dripping with honey. "_Who_ do you like? And how _much_ do you like him? And you have to mean it!"

"I like my hamster very much, thank you!"

Nudge scowled. I sighed, and said, "Fine. I like Fang. _A lot_. Happy?" I was surprised to find that my voice was genuine- _did_ I really like him?

"You _what_?" came a shocked voice. Oh, shoot. Fang was standing right by my shoulder. Nudge smiled angelically. Oh, was she so in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

FPOV

What. The. Hell. Was. _That_? Max just said that she _liked_ me? "What the hell?"

"Nudge made me say-" Max started angrily.

"Uh, uh, I told you to _mean_ it!" Nudge chortled. "You two would make _such_ a good couple! OMG we have to go shopping but I heard that you already have so much clothes and shoes and-"

Angel spoke, clapping her hand over Nudge's mouth. "Nudge. You're gonna choke on your food, you're talking so fast. Slow down."

Max glanced behind her, trying to see my expression, but I wasn't there. "Wa-" she started to turn back around to Nudge and Angel, only to meet my dark eyes right next to her. "Ah!" she squealed. Wait- _squealed_?

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she glared. "Ooh," Nudge giggled. "Max and Fang, sitting in a tree…."

Max's hands curled into fists, and she channeled her glare over to Nudge, making her grin. "I'd run," I advised, watching Max carefully. Nudge's eye's widened, and she sprinted. Max made to go after her, making Nudge squeal. I held my hand on her shoulder, shaking my head. Max's eyes narrowed, though she nodded.

I sighed. Thank god.

MPOV

I smirked down at Fang, watching him shift uneasily from foot to foot on the branch. "Come on, don't be scared, Fangy."

He glares at my even wider smirk, snapping out his wigs, and pushing down hard. To my surprise, comes level to me, smirking. "What? You didn't say I couldn't practice on my own?"

"Cheater!" I snarled. Wait- what?

Fang's face voiced my confusion, as well as his words. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, shrugging, and flew away. He quickly caught up, the tip of his wing brushing mine. We were still a little shaky as we flew, though we were getting better. After an hour or so, my wings were aching, my body tense. I glanced over at Fang to see his slightly uncomfortable expression, which quickly hardened into a blank mask when he saw me looking.

"What?" I asked. "A little tired?"

"Naw. How about you?"

"Fine." But after another forty-five minutes, I wasn't so fine- but I wasn't going to be the first one to admit that. So the minutes of circling, swooping, back-pedaling, and simply soaring dragged. Soon I was panting, and in pain- but I was a warrior.

I was _Maximum Ride_. Invincible. Unbreakable. Oblivious to pain. _Maximum. Freaking. Ride._ I _couldn't_ give in to my pain! That would be surrendering. So I kept my mouth shut. For another hour. That is- until my wings gave out.

Then Fang was right there- catching me and unsteadily bringing my back to the branch. God- that must be hard- what with his own tiredness, and then my weight dragging him down. Eh. Whatever. I didn't care about him- right?

_Yeah, no. Like_ hell_ I didn't like him! Er- love?_

FPOV

Hell. Hell. Hell. Holy _hell_ she was heavy! And _so_ pretty- um, Fang? SNAP OUT OF IT!

I gently laid her on the branch, only to have her scramble up, glaring at me, though something was off- a catch in her eye, her expression. "Um… thanks?" she said, phrasing the sentence as a question. Ah… that voice… so pretty… NO! FANG!

But I couldn't push the thought out of my head. And, just like that, I was leaning in…. Watching her eyes grow in shock…. And I laid my lips against hers.

After a few seconds, she melted to my form, placing her hands around my neck. I put my hands on her waist, drawing her even nearer… then she froze. And as she drew back, said, "Um…." And flew away, I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

And then I grinned. Then smiled. Then laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

MPOV

"Nudge, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked casually, walking into my room to find Nudge bouncing on my couch, and flopping down on my bed, facedown. _Oh, god. Oh, shoot. Oh- DID FANG REALLY JUST KISS ME?_

"It's called being in your room. We're having a sleepover! OMG! Okay, well, I only wanted to have one because I'm picking your outfit out for tomorrow but I thought that we could have a sleepover while I did that and I invited Angel and Fang and these boys that are really weird called Iggy and Gazzy don't ask me why they're called that I have no idea but they were there when I was walking home and we stared talking and I was thinking that if it was only Angel and me and Fang and you then we needed some more people and that Iggy and Gazzy would be perfect plus I think that if-" Nudge gasped for breath, giving me a chance to slap my hand over her mouth, where it had been moving so fast before, that I didn't have a way to place my hand on her ever-moving lips without being bitten.

"Nudge, if you ever talk that fast again, you won't be able to pick out my prom dress," I threatened, making her eyes go wide.

She spoke around my mouth, "O. M. G. How did I forget about that? It's only in _four days_! I mean, I didn't _actually_ forget about it, but it slipped my mind for _one minute_! I-"

"Nudge!" I took my hand away.

"Oh. Sorry…."

Thank god…."

"Oh! They're going to be here any minute now! God, we have to get dressed! And- wait… why are there slits on the back of your tank top? Um…." Nudge trailed off, unsure.

"Oh. Well, I sort of accidentally cut them, no biggie," the lie rolled easily off my tongue, and I bounced off the bed with false cheer. "Don't worry, I'll change."

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Nudge squealed, her words blurring together. "I'll pick out your outfit! Wait right here!" she dashed off, leaving me with no choice but to oblige. I sighed, and accepted Nudge's surprising outfit: a tight-fitted powder blue sleeve-less shirt, with fluffy dark blue pants. "Wait- you don't have a prom dress!"

"Nope. And I don't plan of getting one, either," I warned her. "I'm not going."

She scowled, and said, "Uh, uh. No matter what, you're going. Besides," she added slyly. "Fang will be there. _And_ you have all the dresses you'll ever need." I blushed, confirming her belief, and making her grin even wider. "So… when's your next date?"

"Nudge!" I screamed, just as Angel walked through the door. She was in the grade below us, though very nice.

"Really? You and Fang are dating?" Angel asked. "When did you two get together?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, covering my head in pillows.

"None of the boys are coming," Angel said quietly.

"Why?" Nudge asked, annoyed.

"Gazzy nor Iggy could come, and Fang didn't want to be at a girls party."

"How about we all go home?" I mumbled hopefully into the pillows. "It's Thursday! A school night- so clear out!"

"Uh, uh. We-"

"Girls. It's a school night. Max? You didn't tell me about this," Rose said sternly.

"I didn't know myself."

"Hi, Mrs. Ride. I'm Angel. Why can't we stay over? We'll be good. And no boys are coming. Please?"

"Uh, sure, honey," Rose said, looking bewildered. Huh. She didn't even comment on the 'Mrs. Ride' part.

"Thanks," Angel replied sweetly. God, that girl was good.

"Whoa," Nudge breathed. "Awesome! You're great at that kind of stuff! See, Max? I _told_ you she was nice! _And_-"

"Nice and manipulative aren't the same thing," I interrupted, but raising my head to grin at her. "Nice one."

"Max! What are you doing with your friends here on a _school night_?" Kevin practically roared; he was the stricter of the two.

"Um, hanging out? It's this new thing called friends- you might want to try it out sometime," I snapped. "Go away."

"No! You! Girls! Out! I hope you aren't hiding any boys or you'll be in big trouble, little lady!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. He shrieked in anger, and I told Nudge as he stormed away, "Come at four if you want to pick out my outfit."

Her eyes practically popped out of her head. "_Four_?"

I smirked. "Uh, huh. So. You coming?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and nodded. "You bet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I'd just like to thank to all my reviewers, epically pjoperson, you've been here with me since the beginning, and commented on anything. Thanks. **

FPOV

Okay, just a little question here- _WHEN HAS MAX EVER WORE MAKE-UP?_ She grew up in the freaking _school_! Since when has she had time to apply _make-up_? Oh, sure, I'll just use some of that paste so see how we react, and smear it on my _lips_?

So here Max is, looking highly uncomfortable, walking to school next to me wearing _make-up_. She has mascara on, gold eye shadow, and a smidge of red lipstick. White gladiator sandals with high sand-colored wedges, white jean-shorts, and then the shirt. The shirt was tight-fitted on the chest, flaring down by the waist- and a mixture of hot pink and red. She had on a thick caramel-colored waist belt, and her nails were painted the same color of the shirt. **(AN: Okay, I must say **_**most**_** –hem, hem (Umbridge, anyone?)- of the credit for the outfit goes to secretdiarys1208. Thanks, person that I know. )**

Lets just say, my jaw dropped. "Do you like it? I hate it. Nudge," Max explained. Oh. Of course. Only _Nudge_ would dress Max up like a Barbie-turned-sexy…. Er….

I simply raised my eyebrows. "Uh, sure?" She glowered at me, and I smirked. "Makeup?"

Max rolled her eyes, and said, "I didn't _own_ makeup before Nudge found this secret cabinet in my bathroom that had about _anything_ and _any kind_ of makeup a girl- I mean- Nudge would want."

I raised my eyebrows. "A girl would want? As in- you?" We were almost at the school now, and everyone was staring at Max.

"Yeah, _sure_, me. Like I've worn makeup anytime before today. There was really time for that in the school, smearing chemicals all over my face. I'm _so sure_." Max snapped, glaring at the school's jerk, Sam, who was staring at her. Hey- I was in the middle of glaring at him, don't worry.

"Max."

"By god, do you just like saying my name? Is anything going to come after that? Jeez, you don't talk much, do you?" Max muttered.

"Figured that much out, have you?"

"So what were you saying?"

"Just ignore them."

Max suddenly whirled on me. "Look, shut up, will you? I seriously don't care what anyone thinks, but you can just shut it. Understand?"

"I've seen you fight."

"And?" she snarled. I just shrugged, making her furious. "Get the hell away from me!" I smirked, and said nothing for the rest of the day, infuriating her.

"You can talk now," she hissed.

"Oh, good. We all know how much I've been waiting for _that_," I muttered, and she- wait- smiled? Since when did Max smile? Since when did she wear _makeup_?

"Do you still want to train today?" she asked.

"We have all of tomorrow."

"Hm."

Once at her house, I was shocked. Her parents weren't even home, while mine would be home with a tray of cookies. Also, it was _huge_. All big, white, and fancy- not a good home for a mutant, winged, foster. "Uh, where's-"

"Parents are working, but I could care less, my room's this way," she interrupted. She led me up to a big turquoise room with a freaking _waterbed_. How rich were they? "Ugh, I hate my parents. My room. This freaking _life_ that scientists gave us. And school. Homework. Ugh! School!" she moaned.

"Both kinds?"

This stopped her. "Uh… hell, yeah!" I smirked. "Don't you ever smile?"

I glared at her. "Yes."

"When?"

"Right after I kissed you."

She froze, her body automatically locking down. "I'd like to see you smile," she said slowly.

I gave her a small smile, knowing that she'd just be frustrated by that little temptation of a smile. She glared at me. God, she knew how to glare. "Actually smile?" she growled.

I frowned. "Not when you're yelling at me."

Very slowly, she leaned in, and I forgot everything else. All that was here for me was her sent, her face. She pressed her lips very gently to mine, and drew back, taking in my huge smile.

She smirked, and then smiled. It was a little thing, that smile- at least, at first. Then it grew and grew until it dominated her face.

That is- until, Angel burst into the room, crying, "Gotcha!" **(AN: Hey, anyone remember that line?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter will make up for it!**

MPOV

"Gotcha!" Angel cried, bursting into the room.

Fang and I jumped apart, staring at the ground in embarrassment. At least- I did. Fang glared at Angel, and growled in his most threating voice, "What are you doing here, Angel?" Angel shrank back, her eyes widening innocently.

"Nothing."

"Really," Fang hissed skeptically.

Angel was practically trembling. "Yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"Fang," I said warningly. She was just a junior- she had enough to worry about, what with homework, and other things. Besides- Fang was frightening.

He huffed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. "Fine," he grumbled. His voice had a certain catch in it though, making me squint at him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes, and folded my arms across my chest. "Explain." Angel took one look at me, one at Fang, and booked it out of my house, shouting 'Homework!' behind her as she ran.

"So?"

"Nothing."

"How _interesting_. Now shut up and explain," I snapped.

"Nothing."

My hand snapped out, gripping his and twisting it onto his back. I shoved him against my wall, and hissed in his ear, "Explain."

"Nothing." I wrenched his arm higher, and saw his jaw clench. Suddenly he twisted his arm back around, and took his wrist from my hand, transferring my hands into one of his. I took his spot on the wall, my arms pinned above my head. "Hmm," he murmured, his eyes twinkling.

I glared at him, and saw him smirk. He leaned in, his lips brushing mine, though not exactly kissing. My glare ebbed away, and felt him… smile against my lips. What? Fang _smiled_? God, what was this world coming to? Next we'll have chocolate chip cookies with low-fat chocolate.

He suddenly pressed his lips against mine, and pushing my body against the wall, trapping me. I froze, my mind numbing, and going on autopilot. Suddenly I was snapped back to reality- the reality of Fang _kissing_ me. The world was spinning around me, and I gasped. Finally I was able to shove him away, and stumble towards the door. His strong arm caught me, unyielding to my protests.

After a couple Max-moments, I was able to snap out of it, and give Fang my full glare. He blinked in shock, giving me a chance to shove past him, and sprint towards the door. I was in the forest in seconds, thanks to my super fast running.

My wings snapped out, and I forgot that I could barely fly, forgot that I was just kissed by _Fang_, and simply flew. There's something about flying that really cleared the cobwebs out of your head, you know? **(AN: God, I'm good. Two Max quotes in two chapters. Want to try for three?)**

I was pumping my wings hard, and really pushing for the speed that hovered at the edge of my vision when suddenly I felt speed pour into my wings like liquid would into a batter, making me zoom past everything, and suddenly it was just me and the wind, flying together like old friends.

So we flew. For hours. And… hours. Lots of them. I chased the sun until I realized that I couldn't feel my wings anymore, and that my lips were blue. _Crap. God, I need to get back._

So I turned back around, speeding my way back. At one point the speed ran out, much like gas would in a car, so I really had to work to keep myself airborne. Suddenly hawks surrounded me, accepting me into their flock. Well, the hawks were a distraction enough, let alone the way they flew, so I completely forgot about my tiredness.

They tilted the tips of their wings, for minuscule changes in their direction. Occasionally the front of the flock would bank, flapping one wing harder than the other for a tight curve in their flight, and would fly to the back. The birds rotated this was so that the one in the front could have a break, and follow in another's slipstream. **(AN: Uh, is that what it's called? I don't know. I just know that it's easier to fly behind another, like how it's easier to sail behind another's wake.)**

I took short stops on land to swipe something from a dumpster, relieve myself, or to take a drink of water from a freshwater lake, or pond. The ground always felt weird beneath my feet. By now I was used to flying, not walking, and I simply ignored my exhaustion.

So when I landed in the clearing, the earth felt like a stranger to my feet; forbidding, and harsh. All of those feelings disappeared as soon as they had come, whisked away by the sudden appearance of Fang.

My eyes widened in delight. "Fang!" I shouted, and ran over to him. Once there, I was unsure of what to do. That is, until I saw his furious expression, vying for its place next to relief.

"Max."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Uh, huh, that's my name."

"You've been gone for two days."

I blinked in shock, my eyes widening. "What?"

"You're mom's waiting for you back in the house. She's in tears. Might want to go talk to her. Nudge's there, too," he turned away. "Go." He commanded.

I lowered my head in shame. I hadn't realized that I'd been gone that long. With the wind as your guide and company, the hours seemed like minutes. I dragged my feet inside, feeling sulky. I wouldn't be allowed to go up to my room, though; I was assaulted by noises, and sounds, and shouts.

One voice soared above the rest, however, since it was, of course, so used to talking. Nudge screamed, "Max! OMG! Where have you been? The newspaper people are here, and some fashion people too and I've been talking to this really nice lady who's advising me on what to wear for prom and she said that maybe she could design me a dress and of course I said yes and now I'm so excited but what will you wear I'm really not too sure if your dress could be made in two days, mine was started two days ago and won't be finished until the day of the dance and I didn't add too many things to it but I don't have a date and you do so I'm not too sure if we should-"

I caught her in a too-tight hug, glad for the temporary silence of Nudge. But that just meant that I was able to tune in all the reporters that crowded the room. Suddenly another pair of hands gripped my shoulder, spinning me around. My first instant was a knee-kick to the stomach, a clap on the eardrums, popping them, and then- oh, wait. It was 'mom'.

And then I was the one being hugged, and more hands demanded shaking, but all the shouts, the official-looking people, it all brought on memories that I tried hard to block out. Eventually I shouted, "OUT! EVERYONE OUT OR-" I didn't even have to finish the threat- all the reporters had fled, leaving me smirking, 'mom' smiling broadly, Kevin glaring, Fang just entering, and Jeb staring at me with an odd expression.

"Ah, Max," Jeb said silkily. "I've been _so_ worried. Just imagine the law suite that would've followed your disappearance! It would've been a disaster!"

"For _you_ Jeb. Not me. I'd just be dandy, while you'd have to go running around, trying to find your little experiment." Oh. Oops.

His eyes seemed to be made of ice, his face from stone, carefully chiseled into a confused, but polite expression. "Excuse me? Experiment? No, no. We take the _best_ of care to our foster children."

I rolled my eyes, glad to see that Kevin had left, and Rose was staring at me, having tuned out Jeb, and was memorizing my face. "Bye, bye, Jeb."

He glared at me, and stalked out, making em smirk. I turned to Fang and Rose, just in time to find Fang in my face, uh, _kissing_ me. Again. When he pulled back, and we were both gasping for air, Rose looked at us quizzically.

"So are you two together?" she asked.

Fang grinned, and turned to me. "Are we?"

Wait- was he asking me out? "No," I said, widening my eyes in shock of what I had said, and sprinting for the door, though not in time to block out Fang's expression; full of hurt and pain. _Shoot,_ I thought.

What an _excellent_ ending to an _excellent_ day.

**The first thing I though when I had this idea was, "REJECTED! !**


	11. Chapter 11

FPOV

What. The. Hell. _Shi_-

"Fang? A-are you two all right?" Max's mom asked. My glare sent her eyes to the ground, and her feet shuffling away. Max just _rejected_ me? **(AN: Haha- Fang just got **_**rejected**_**!)** What the hell? I started towards the forest, though froze when I saw a certain winged figure speeding out of the forest, disturbing a flock of hawks. I glared furiously at the tile, clenching my fists to keep from seriously damaging Max's house.

_I need to get her back_, I thought. _To make her realize that she lov- er… likes me. But how, _how_?_

Suddenly a plan formed in the back of my head, making my eyes widen. _Ooh, this is going to be _perfect_. Max, you're going to wake up to the _perfect_ day tomorrow_, I thought nastily. Boy, Max has a big day ahead of her. God, is she going to be shocked.

MPOV

Whatever you do, don't laugh. Okay, here goes- I cried myself to sleep last night. Why, oh _why_ did I have to reject Fang? God, he's going to think that I'm some sort of-of-of good-for-nothing person that has boys lined up outside of her door, and that I though that he was just some other _boy_. But that was my problem- he wasn't. He was the dark-winged boy in the dog crate next to me, the only other creature I knew in the school that lived for more than ten minutes.

The white coats were not creatures. They were inhuman. They were- wait- _I'm_ inhuman. That is, I'm two-percent avian, hence the wings, and such. Eh, whatever. No! _Not_ whatever! This is _Fang_ we're talking about here!

As I was having an internal battle, some small part of my brain registered that Fang wasn't walking next to me to school, as he always does. Eventually the small part of my brain conquered enough of my conscious to make me twist my head around, checking to see if he was behind me. Huh… he wasn't.

Confused, I walked into school, and to my locker. Fang's locker was right next to mine, and I figured that I could confront him there- and perhaps apologize. As I rounded the corner near my locker, I finally settled on the latter. Dang, this was going to be hard. Me, _Maximum Ride_, actually _apologizing_ to someone?

Well- I _was_ going to apologize, if not for the scene that stood before me. Fang. And Lissa, the slut of our school. Together… in front of my locker… making out. Fang was so dead.

But- I'm Maximum Ride. So I didn't start bawling, or accusing Fang of terrible things. I just kept walking, my face impassive, as if I did this every day. One problem: they were right in front of my locker.

"Yeah, yeah, break it up, you two," I said, raising my eyebrows at the pair, and shoving them apart to reach my locker. "You know, that's just disgusting. And I have a new school rule for you two: no freaking kissing in front of my locker. Oh- wait- it's you two." I started laughing like we were old friends, earning a couple of raised eyebrows. "As in, top slut, and top jerk. You know, you two belong with each other. You're both-"

"And who are you?" Lissa shrieked, pointing a dagger-like hot pink nail in my face.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there, tiger. I'm Max and I'm a friend- actually… an _enemy_ of the old Fangster here."

"Fangy, get that whore out of my way! She has no right to breath my air! She is just a slimy bi-"

Fang suddenly jammed his lips against hers, blocking the flow of nasty words. Suddenly I was angry- and I needed to punch something. So I wrenched the two apart, and shoved Lissa onto the floor, her black super-high heels aiding her fall. Then the small scrap that I supposed was her shirt was in my clenched fist, and she was jammed up against my open locker.

Lissa attempted a feeble punch to my chest, though she could've been swatting at the air for all the good it did her. I caught that hand, and then the shoulder, threatening to pop it out of place.

"Hm," I said casually. "What was that you wanted to call me?"

"A bi-"

"Careful, now. Now, _what_ was that?" I had the whole attention of the hallway; even a teacher gaped open-mouthed at me. I pulled out her arm a little bit, making her cry out in pain. Suddenly she was sobbing, and I remembered how fragile humans were. "Hm? I didn't quite hear you."

"Nothing!" she sobbed, making makeup stream down her face, accompanied by her tears.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"It was nothing!"

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Hm."

"Please!"

"Ah, well, you've said the magic word. You're free to go," I let her slump to the ground, her too-thin body heaving sobs. It was as if I was freeing everyone from a trance; they all turned away, resuming to regular talk. I turned to Fang, who seemed uncomfortably drifting between the two of us.

"Oh, yeah," I remembered. "I was just coming to say that I'm sorry about yesterday, and I've changed my mind: yup. Well- I _did_ change mind… eh, whatever. I guess you've already got a girlfriend now."

Fang's face seemed to hold a range of different emotions: sad, hurt, understanding, pained, sorry, though most of all, as if a master plan had back-fired to an unbearable degree. Huh. Eh, whatever. I was over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's so short, I really didn't have much time to write today, but I try my best! Well, anyway, thanks so much tomgirl1313 for reviewing so much! And, of course, my best friend SecretDIARYS1208 for giving me this great idea! Well, guys, hold on tight, because these next few chapters are going to be AWESOME!**

FPOV

Crap. God, that wasn't how I imagined it would go. I thought that I simply had make Max jealous, so I kissed Lissa- and then Max beat Lissa up. I had to admit- it was kind of funny see Max look so furious, except when you're at the receiving end of her anger. But she was _just coming to apologize_? What the hell? So, of course, my plan had backfired. I was left with a slut of a girlfriend, Max angry at me (though may have feelings for? Hopefully?), and the school day hadn't even started yet. Great.

MPOV

Crap. Who the hell did he think he was? A girl a day, yeah, _I'm so freaking sure_. Fang. So, what, I reject him in the spur of the moment, so he ditches me, and goes making out with some slut? I hate him.

Lunch was cold; you could see the frigid air sifting in between us, the dagger icicles that we shot each other in our looks. Well, at least- I did. Fang just looked at the ground, his face impassive, not having touched a single bite of his food. The most amazing part: Nudge was quiet. What a shocker! **(AN: Lol, guys. Sorry if no one else gets it, but if shnaynaytherainbowman is reading this: Shocker. )**

The bell rings obnoxiously, almost as bad as when Nudge starts talking, though still hurting my ears. I leap up, dumping my tray in a nearby trash can, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and was confronted by Nudge.

"We're having a party at your house," she blabbered. "I'll invite a couple of people, and then we get started on getting ready for prom when we wake up and we're not going to school and no you don't have any say in this and I'm sorry I couldn't find you a dress on such short notice but I saw one that'll do in your closet that's so cute and maybe I could-"

"Nudge, if you don't shut up, then you're walking out of school today with a black eye- _and_ you'll have to go to prom that way," I threatened, stalking away. Nudge sure knew how to tell you something.

NUDGE'SPOV

"Angel! Angel, we're having a party at Max's! OMG, we're going to help her get ready for prom I'm so sorry that you can't go but we'll help you next year and I'm inviting Gazzy, Iggy, you, of course, me, duh, Max'll be there, it's her house, and then I'm inviting Fang! It'll be so much fun, and-" I ranted, bouncing next to my locker. School had let out, and Angel was listening to me with her eyebrows raised.

"_What_?" Angel shrieked, making Lissa and her popular gang snap their heads around. "You're inviting _Fang_ to-"

"What about my boyfriend?" Lissa suddenly sneered. "Did I hear you right? You're having a party, inviting my boyfriend, and leaving me out? Excuse me, you bi-"

"Uh- you can come," I said quickly. Lissa just smirked, and turned away. "At seven-twenty-two Oakwood place…." Angel just shook her head.

"Good luck telling that to Max," she muttered. Nudge froze; Angel was right- I _would_ have to tell Max! Crap.

**Smile. I like this chapter, even though it's short. Hey, all who reviewed: THANKS! Don't worry; I'm not one of those people who says 'I'm not going to update unless I get more than thirty!'. Honestly, I'm just glad to know that someone's actually reading my story! Thanks. .**


	13. Chapter 13

FPOV

"You _what_?" Max snarled, absolute fury in her voice. She towered over Nudge, her fists clenched at her side. God, she looked so beautiful- even when she was angry. She looked hot- _Fang? Shut up_.

"She overheard that I was inviting Fang," Nudge mumbled, looking in dismay at the carpeted floor of Max's bedroom. Geeze- was that the shortest sentence that she had ever said? Huh.

"So you _invited_ her? _Lissa_? That _slut_? Fang's freaking _girlfriend_?"

Nudge nodded mutely. Max threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, anger vibrating from her. "Easy, Max," I warned her.

"_Easy_? Speak for your freaking self, moron. Your _girlfriend_," Max sneered. "Is going to be there. And who knows whom else she'll bring. And why did you invite him, anyway?" Max turned her glare to Nudge, making her flinch.

"I-I hoped that you two would make up," Nudge mumbled. Max was shaking with fury.

"_What_? Does the fact that I hate him make _no sense_ to you? That he was making out with the person you invited without my permission? Do you know how that feels, coming around the corner to find your crush kissing your enemy? That-" Max froze, her mouth opening to a perfect 'O'.

I blinked, trying to make sense of what I had just heard. Max. Liked. Me? "I…uh…." I stuttered.

Max's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes?"

"You- you like me?" I choked out.

"Yes? And?" Max said, trying to brush it off, though turning beet-red.

"I'm sorry. I was just kissing Lissa because-" I started to blurt.

Max scoffed. "Uh, huh. No duh, genius. Because she's your freaking girlfriend."

"Max."

"I see we're back to square one, now. Still with the one-word phrases? Still with my name? Shouldn't you be saying 'Lissa'?"

"_Max_. I only kissed Lissa because I wanted to make you jealous. I thought that-"

"Get out," Max hissed in a dangerously soft voice. "Go." With my head lowered, I walked out of the house, and down the street.

"Fangy!" A voice squealed. Oh, no. Not her. - "Where are you going? That stupid girl Nudge told me that you were going to a party that idiot Max was hosting. So?" Lissa.

"I'm not going."

"Fangy," she wined. "Look who's with me." I glanced up, and my jaw dropped. There were her friends, looking like miniature versions of her: dyed blond hair, super-short shorts, tight-fitting shirts that went up too high, five-inch heels, and they all had their chests pushed out in front of them. The boys behind them were practically drooling.

"Lissa, take your slu- I mean, friends back home. And yourself."

"Fangy?" Lissa whispered, looking on the verge of tears. "Are- are you breaking up with me?"

"Yup," I said, walking on. God, I was a pro. I heard sobs behind me, and I allowed myself a slight smirk. Suddenly I was aware of feet stomping behind me, my extrasensory hearing warning me. Then I was turned around, and _Lissa tried to slap me_. What? Shoot- I twisted her arm around, making her squeak with shock.

I quickly let go, lowering my head, and turning away. The procession repeated, and this time I sprinted away, and within a few minutes, I found myself in Max's forest, my wings snapping out, and I was soaring away.

MPOV

"Get out," I hissed, covering my embarrassment with fury- my well-acquainted friend. "Go." I was nearly crying now- why, oh _why_ the hell did I have to blurt my feelings about myself? Fang turned with a lowered head- probably shamed that he had ever asked me out. Once the door was slammed shut, I made a short burst for the bathroom, where I locked myself… for the next hour.

After five minutes of pounding on the door, Nudge gave up with a resigned sigh. Shortly thereafter, Angel rang the bell, and Nudge shouted triumphantly, "Ha! Now be a good hostess, and go get Angel! Stop sobbing, and moping around your bathroom like a wimp, and-"

I burst through the door, glaring at Nudge. She flinched, though a small smile played at her lips, fighting with pure terror. _No one_, and I mean _no one_ called me a wimp. "Fine," I grumbled. "I'll go get her."

As I stomped angrily down the stairs, Angel rang again, though held onto the button, making an annoying _di-di-di-di-di-di-di-ding-dong_. The bell only ended with me wrenching open the door, scowling at her. She squeezed under my open arm, slamming the door behind her.

"Did you really expect Lissa not to show up?" Angel gasped, her chest heaving from running. "They're right outside."

My jaw dropped, and I rounded on Nudge. Her eyes widened to an impossible degree. "Angel I figured that they wouldn't because Fang left a couple of minutes ago because Max said-"

"Nudge!" I hissed. "They could hear you!" Right on cue, the bell started its ringing again, someone holding down the bell. I quickly bolted the door shut, and turned the key until I heard the 'click'.

With our hearts racing, we sprinted back up to my room, waiting for the ringing to stop. I peered out the window to see that Lissa was making out with another boy, making my lip curl. "Lissa's found a new boyfriend," I sneered. They said nothing, but looked down at the carpet like it was the newest iPhone.

After ten or so minutes, the girls 'huffed' and stalked away, pushing out their chests in front of them. We all let out a breath that we had forgotten we were holding, slumping down onto the floor.

"Well," Angel mused. "What now?"

Nudge squealed. "I explain to you what happened!" I groaned, covering my ears, and ineffectively blocking out Nudge. "So Max was angry at me and was giving me the death glare, and then she got angry with Fang and he started to say something but she cut him off and accidentally told him that she had a crush on him and then he walked out and he seemed to be completely shocked and figuring something out at the same time and then you rang and Max unlocked herself from the bathroom oh I forgot to tell you that she locked herself in the bathroom you know her bathroom the one that's brown and looks like chocolate ooh like the Ghirardelli hot chocolate the double chocolate one that's so go and it looks just like that if you add way too much chocolate and-"

"Nudge! I swear, if you talk that fast ever again I will kill you!" I screamed.

Nudge smirked, ducking her head. "Um, sorry?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I mumbled. This was going to be a long night.

**Hey, all! I'm here to tell you that I'm so sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! But, to make up for it, maybe I'll post another chapter later today! Oh, and by the way, the Ghirardelli hot chocolate is REALLY GOOD!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I hope this makes up for my missing a day! I know, I know- one of my shorter chapters, but STILL! TWO chapters in ONE day! :) 'K, I have to thank tomboy1313 for commenting on almost EVERY chapter! Thanks, you really brightened my day, along with everyone else who reviewed! And SecretDIARYS1208, YOU ARE MY BFFL! Read her story, it's awesome!**

FPOV

I stayed in the forest for an unbearable hour, debating with myself: go? Don't go? Go? Don't go? Go? Don't go? Go? Go. GO. GO! Fang, stop being such a wimp and tell her that you feel the same! Go! Fine, I'll go… no? This internal battle waged all throughout the hour, driving me insane, and putting me in agony. Finally I was able to stand up shakily, and reluctantly walk towards Max's house.

By now it was five, and I was able to see that the house lights were on, and a huge party was brewing. Confused, I walked toward the back door, only to meet Lissa's best friend and co-slut, Bridget. I veered around her and her puddle of alcohol-tainted vomit.

"Lissa's looking for you," she coughed.

I nodded, and squeezed into the party room. I slipped in between tightly packed bodies, and soon found Max's room, which was locked. I banged on the door, and Max shouted, "Go away!" Relief flooded my body at the sound of her voice, though I was slightly unsure why.

"It's Fang!" there was dead silence, and then a whispered argument, a scuffle, and the door was wrench open by Nudge, and quickly slammed and locked my Max. Max glared at me, though looked highly stressed. "What's going on down there?"

"Lissa burst in with about the whole school, alcohol, and now my parents think that I invited them!" My eyes narrowed.

"_What_?" I growled.

Max threw her hands up in the air. "I have no idea!" for a moment there was a peaceful silence, until Max remembered that she was mad at me. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I was invited originally, remember?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No.

"Yes, Angel invited me."

"I didn't."

We had walked a step closer with every word, and now we were nose-to-nose. Max was glaring at me, though as I searched though her deep brown eyes, I registered half-heartedness there, and suddenly I realized; Max loved me. What she had said before was _wrong_ she didn't like me- she loved.

Newfound confidence suddenly blazed though me, searing away any doubt; and I knew what to do. I pressed my lips to hers, and she let out a small gasp. On instinct, it seemed, she put her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I circled her waist, tightening her body to mine.

"Uh, don't wanna interrupt here, but your mom's here, Max," Nudge bit her lip, trying to reign in a smile.

"_Max_? What is _really_ going on here? And why are you kissing that boy? Are you together? Last time you said that you weren't. _Max_. Explain this to me," Rose ordered.

Max tried to pull away from me, though I kept an arm around her waist. She seemed to like this, making my heart speed ever faster.

"Lissa and her slu- er- _friends_ gate-crashed my sleepover, brought in beer and stuff, and basically annoyed the heck out of me," Max snarled, and I squeezed her waist. "I'm kissing Fang because he kissed me." My eyes widened. _Was she going to reject me- again?_ "And, yeah, we're dating."

I sucked in a small breath, festive emotions bursting inside of me. I turned to her with wonder written plainly on my face- and I grinned. Suddenly her lips were on mine, and I held her close. _Nothing_ could ruin this moment.

That is- until Lissa burst into the room, which Rose had left unlocked. Lissa practically had steam poring out of her ears, drunkenness forgotten. "What," she hissed. "Are _you_ doing with my boyfriend?"

**Aww... sadness... I probally won't be able to update for a week, or so, WITHOUT WARNING! This is probally my last week of writing for a couple of weeks, what with finals, and everything! Well, I'm trying to make a couple more stories, but I don't know how that'll work out with all my studing... eh, whatever. I WILL WRITE OVER THE SUMMER, DON'T WORRY! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

MPOV

"Uh, are you blind?" I growled, my eyes narrowing. Fang squeezed the arm that was around my waist, producing fluttering butterflies in my stomach. "_Your_ boyfriend is downstairs- you know, the one you were making out with after you broke up with Fang? Oh, and yeah- I'm kissing him. Well, I _was_ until you interrupted."

Lissa was practically shaking from fear and rage. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. He kissed me- not the other was around," Lissa grumbled, though seemed self-conscious.

"Sure, Lizzie," I sneered. "Run back home to mama and tell her that. Or your boyfriend- he's right downstairs, oh, look; he's right behind you. Huh- is that Bridget that he's kissing?" Lissa whipped around, and I shoved her out, locked the door, and faced Rose. "Are you done here? Or do you want to interrogate me more? Or, are you going to be a good, _responsible_ mommy and break up that nasty widdle party?" I asked in my best impression of a baby, crossing my arms over my chest, and raising my eyebrows.

Rose took one glance at me, one at Fang, and hurriedly unlocked the door, bolting out of my room. I heaved a great sigh, and flopped down on the bed, smiling as I listened to the sounds of the cops arriving by Rose's disposal, clearing up around the house, and drunken eighteen-year-olds.

"Uh, are we sill having a sleepover?" Nudge asked hopefully.

I laughed, rolling over on my side to grin at her. "Yes, you can sleepover, but I'd prefer if we didn't do anything, because I'm really tired and we sill-"

Nudge suddenly hurled herself at me, squealing. "Yes, yes, yes! We can paint our nails and put on face masks and… Fang? Why are you still here? Go away." Nudge threw he weight on him, though not even making him sway.

"Why should I leave?"

"It's a girl's party."

"It wasn't before."

"Now it is."

"Nudge-"

"Shut up, Fang. Out the door, your date will come to the prom in he pajamas. It'd sure ruin your reputation but you didn't really have a reputation to begin with expect for being dark and quiet and eating a lot of Oreos because one time you just ate like a box and a _whole_ box and then you were still hungry but I wonder if you had had the new kind of Oreos which are peanut-butter-filled if you'd still be hungry but I bet you won't because-" Nudge rambled, slowly pushing him out the door. As soon as the door was slammed and locked shut behind him, she stopped- thank god.

Suddenly there was a scuffle behind the door, police yelling that 'We called for all the stragglers fifteen minutes ago!' and then was the sound of Fang being dragged off.

All our eyes were round as saucers; our mouths open in an 'o'.

"Uh, Max? You might have to find a new date," Angel whispered.

"How about we just keep on going with the agenda?" Nudge asked, though she seemed not as into it as before. Angel nodded mutely, though my opinion was never asked. "Come on," Nudge whispered, though the police were already gone.

No one spoke as we painted our nails- but Nudge was in the room, so that couldn't last forever. Soon she started chattering to no one in particular, though I didn't hear one word of what she said.

_Fang was arrested_ was all I was able to think. After a few hours, though, it occurred to me that I was also capable of thinking something else: _I love you, Fang._


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guys. So. This is an author's note, but I really didn't feel like calling it that because then people would be like 'Oh, it's an author's note? Oh, well, I'm going to be icky and just ex-out of the page because the story's ended. Oh, well. Whatever, I'll just go prance around with my pony, la ti da ti da!' Yeah, right- like I'm going to let that happen. Second, I didn't want to call it an author's note because I _hate_ it when people have their chapters going:

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Author's Note

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

See? Chapter five is under chapter six's spot! _So_ not cool! Anyhow, I think that that's just icky, though my friend says that I shouldn't say 'icky'. Eh- sorry, friend! God, I really just blabber away about really random things, don't I? Sorry, SecretDIARYS1208, I know that that's your role- you know, being like Nudge, and all! By the way she has a really awesome story- READ IT! Anyway, random things. Oh, right! Yeah, my friends could just be having a conversation, and I could be thinking about really random things and completely just zoning out, when I could randomly say, 'Slugs are icky.' My friends would look at me, raise their eyebrows, and laugh. (The good friendly laugh- laughing _with_ you, not _at_ you.) Then I'd laugh when I realized that I'd said that out loud, and remember where I was, and that they couldn't hear what I was thinking. So, all those who think that I'm really strange right now- listen up. I might've seen my friend eating cubed pineapples, and I would think, 'Oh, yeah, Professor Slughorn.' Then I think about slugs because, you know, 'Slughorn'. Then I would think, 'Icky, slimy slugs.' Then I would say that out loud, and we would all laugh. Wait… I should really tell you what I meant to tell you, instead of talking about slugs.

**PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT READING THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART!**

Okay, thanks for all the people who actually read the other part of my author's note. I can't write for a couple weeks, though I'll be writing in the time I have, and smushing it all into one _REALLY_ long chapter! Sadness…. Well, thanks for all the people who R&R, it really means a lot to me. Okay, guys! I'll see you in a couple of weeks!


	17. Chapter 17

FPOV

"Remember that everything you say can, and will be used against you," the blury police officer growled. "Underage drinking these days."

"I wasn't drinking."

"Sure, kid."

"Isn't there some kind of test you do to make sure I wasn't?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"What do you want, emo?"

I glared at him, conscious that the handcuffs and my supposed drinking took off the edge of the glare. "I want you to do that test."

"Look, kid-"

"I get a call, right?"

"Kid, shut up, and get into the car."

I planted my feet in the ground, doing my best impersonation of Max's death glare- unfortunately, not well enough. "No. I will have that call, even if I have to press charges."

The police officer laughed, saying though hiccups, "Pressing charges? When you're being charged. Here, kid- use the phone. What's the number?"

I was trembling from anger. "***-***-****," I growled. **(AN: No, strange people- ***-***-**** is not what Fang said. He actually said Max's number, but I don't want creepy people trying to call that number.)**

The officer placed the chunky, warden-issued cell phone into my handcuffed hands. With another glare, I waited anxiously for Max to pick up. Finally she did, replacing the mask on my face into a slight smile when I heard her voice.

"Hello?" Max asked, annoyed.

"Hi."

"Fang!" Max sighed, relieved. "I thought you were arrested."

"I was. Am. I'm using the phone call you."

"Erm, thanks?"

I smirked. "Do you want to come outside? I'm on the street. This police officer wants to throw me in jail."

"Uh, huh. Tell him good job," Max said, a smirk on her voice as she hung up. I stared blankly ahead, unsure of what had just happened. "Well, well. As Fang obviously didn't have time to tell you what I told him to tell you- good job. The fact that he didn't kill you when you handcuffed him is awesome. Good job, evil dude who's trying to steal my boyfriend and put him in jail because you were stupid enough to think that he was drinking. Yeah, really good job, stupid person," Max said casually, stepping out of her house. _Boyfriend_, I thought. _She said I was her boyfriend. I could really get used to this._

The officer didn't quite know what to say. Instead, he spluttered, "Uh, well, I was, uh, just about to, um, er, well, there's this test, see, that I was about to, um-"

Max rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh. Sure. You keep telling yourself that, idiot. Now let the guy go, or you're screwed."

The officer simply stood there, mouth-hanging open. I then realized what Max was wearing- she wore a black tightly fitted tank top, and red bikini bottoms. I felt my jaw starting to come down, though quickly closed it, fearing Max's punch.

Max shot him a glare, and he flinched into his car. Loosing his balance, he toppled to the ground. Max howled with laughter, while I forced myself not to laugh, simply smirking. "Epic… fail!" Max choked out. Suddenly she marched over to him, the hilarity of the moment disappearing. She snatched the key from his hand, jammed it into my handcuffs, and let them fall to the floor. He started to get up, but Max glared at him, forcing him back to the ground.

Suddenly Lissa voice shrieked from the other side of the street, my elation evaporating, "He was the one who brought all the beer! That guy! The hot one! My boyfriend! Emo! It's his fault!"

The officer scrambled to his feet. "Is this true?"

"No!" Max and I shouted in unison.

"Do the test!" I growled, my voice going deathly low. The police officer winced, and quickly set me to some tests, ending with a Breathalyzer **(AN: Once again, people- I only learned this in health, chillax.)**

"Huh," he grumbled, scratching his balding head. "You really didn't drink, did you?"

"No."

"But you brought the drinks."

"No."

"Why should I believe you?"

I shrugged.

"Then I'm going to have to take you in for the night for intoxicating minors. Come along, emo," the officer said gleefully.

Max stepped in his way, glaring. "No."

"Girl, I'm going to have to take you in, too, if you don't move."

"No."

"Fine, then, I'll take you in."

"No."

"Girl, move aside."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, wimp."

The officer heated up, opening his mouth to yell something harsh, though was cut off my Nudge and her motermouth.

"No officer you can't because she has prom tomorrow and you're taking in her boyfriend who's going with her to prom but if you're only taking him in for the night that I guess that's okay because it takes guys like five minutes to get ready for awesome things like prom I don't know how they do it but they're really strange but you can't take her in because if you take her in than the dress she has will go to waste and it's really pretty but if you take her in than I can't work my magic in five minutes and I will go off in more talking if you take her in because she has to finish the pretzels that I brought with me and if she doesn't than she'll have ants because I always spill things if I don't eat it fast enough and I won't because I'll be crying that this was a horrible night because Lissa gate-crashed our sleepover and brought beer and that's really stupid because I don't drink and neither does Max and it was at a really bad time because Fang had just said that he liked Max even though he was already dating Lissa and then Max told him to get out because she was embarrassed but I would be too but I have no idea what Fang was thinking or feeling because he's as emotionless as a rock but sometimes I think that I see him give Max a small smile when he thinks that she's not looking but maybe she noticed I'm not sure but she's pretty observant I think that she did but maybe not and of course it was love at first sight they're both foster children but they've never been involved in anything bad and you have to let Max go but whatever to Fang but then it'll be on his record and I'm positive he wouldn't want that ooh do you think that they kissed yet that would be so cute and what kind of kiss do you think that it was a peck or like a make-out thingy because I wouldn't know because I've never kissed anyone though I had a couple boyfriends one was named Daniel and he was my first boyfriend but then I saw him talking to another girl so I dumped him and we had been going out for four hours before I dumped him but still I'm so glad that I did though it was a bit childish but I _was_ only in fourth grade and didn't know much but my second boyfriend was in sixth grade and he cheated on me with this girl named Gabrielle so I dumped him and my third boyfriend was in sixth grade three weeks after my second but he was a player so he kissed this other girl right in front of me and then broke up with me and I got so angry that I kicked him and then the girl that he had kissed walked away and she was popular so she told everyone else and now he's a loner but it serves him right because he's so icky and then I only had one other boyfriend in ninth grade named Greg and he was really nice and we dated until half-way through tenth grade but then this girl started spreading vile rumors about us so I told him that my parents didn't want me to date him anymore because they're really protective and said that it would ruin my reputation and it was true and they did say that so I wasn't lying so I broke up with him but I think that Max and Fang would make a really good couple so you can't arrest Max but do what you want with Fang," Nudge rambled in one breath, leaving a jaw-dropped police officer. "Huh. Why did you let me go on?"

I smirked at Nudge, jerking my head to the officer, whom was now imitating the fish in Max's waterbed, gaping at Nudge. Suddenly I realized that Nudge was in a purple two-piece bathing suite.

"Swimming?" I questioned them, accepting their nods unsurprised. Of course Max would wear a tank top- she couldn't show her wings.

The officer blinked repeatedly, seeming to come back from a trance. "Well… the girl can go… I suppose. But not the emo," he added sternly to Nudge's shout of glee. I glared at him, and he frowned at me. "You are emo, right? Oh, never mind. Come on, you," and he stuffed me into the police car unceremoniously.

MPOV

We headed back into the pool after Fang was carted away in a huff of annoyance and indignity. We hadn't actually gone swimming, but rather dipped our toes in the water, dwelling on Fang's arrest. Now we seemed jolly enough, diving in gracefully, or practicing strokes. I was sure to keep my wings tight against my back, afraid that the water would loosen the space between my sports bra and my tank top, revealing my well-hidden wings.

Eventually -with much pleading on my part, mind you- I convinced Nudge that we had to get some rest, what with prom being the next day, and all. It was about ten when I convinced her, though we stayed up until two playing on my computer and listening to music. I stayed up much later, watching the rare car sliding past my house. Nudge let us sleep in until twelve, a lazy breakfast of pancakes and toast following, with orange juice to bring up the rear.

Nudge frowned at me, looking me up and down from across the table, scrutinizing me from above her glass. Her face cleared, she nodded, and she whipped out her phone, punched in a number, and left me with raised eyebrows.

Nudge talked on the phone for endless minutes, talking faster than she had the day before, where she had covered fifteen minutes worth of chatting in five. Here her voice and her words blurred together, creating a sort of humming sound. After endless, agonizing minutes, she hung up the phone with a pleased nod, and continued in a voice resembling her nod, "The girls will be here in ten minutes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Girls?"

"Stylists."

"Why?"

"To fix our hair and help us get ready for prom."

"Can't you?"

"I can't do both of us!"

"So? Angel's here."

"And?"

"She could help us!"

"She'll be here for moral support!"

"She could still help us! We've still got time!"

"Pre-prom starts at six!"

"That's more than enough time!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you." We lapsed into an awkward silence, only broken by a rap at the door. Nudge jumped up, eyes glittering, argument forgotten. She welcomed in five girls in their twenties, all wearing matching pink wedges with extremely short strapless dresses, though they seemed quite comfortable in their skin-tight clothes.

"So," the all said in unison, as I reeled back in shock. "Which one of you three are Nudge and Max?"

Nudge squeaked, creating the humming sound again, having a conversation with the women, who talked in the same 'language', or whatever; they had apparently dulled down their speech so we could understand.

The women nodded appreciatively at Nudge, and then spoke slowly, addressing Angel and I. "We… are… first… going… to… help… you… into… your… dress…."

"We can speak English, you know," I spat acidly.

Taken aback, they spoke once more as one. "We apologize. We understand, of course, that you speak English, though we were unsure of how fast to speak. Is this speed appropriate?"

"Uh, huh."

"Do you have a dress picked out?"

Nudge quickly intercepted, afraid of being forgotten. "Yes I picked one out but she has about a million others and you should come and see what I picked out because you are the experts here of course and I don't want you to think that you're not because you are and-"

"Nudge! I'm nudging you right now in my head. Huh. Is that how you got your name?" I yelled, slapping my hand across her face. She licked my hand in an effort to be rid of the barrier between the air and her mouth. I glared at her, and lead them all upstairs, still gripping Nudge's face.

I sighed at the look of shock that crossed the women's faces, resigning myself for a long day.

**LINEY BREAK, LINEY BREAK, OOH LINY LINY LINY LINY BREAK! DA DUM DUM DUM DUM!**

The stylist's swiveled me around harshly in my swivel chair, nearly unseating me. I had begun to call them pink coats in my head, remembering the white coats in the school, **(AN: Yes, reviewer who criticized my spelling and grammar, I'm not calling it the School, but the school. :))** and how they had pulled at us and poked us. The women were doing similar things now, plucking my eyebrows, and waxing my legs and lip, and another number of vile things that have never happened to Maximum Ride before. That should _never_ happen to me.

But when I glimpsed myself in the mirror, I gasped. The girl- no, _woman_- who stood in front of me was stunning.

The dress was a soft lavender, with two layers: one was the bottom layer which was a rich silk, and then an outer layer which was soft and thin, fluttering around my legs. The bodice was tightly fitted, showing off my tiny waist, my shoulders left bare, though the back went up just high enough to cover my wings, which was the only reason that I had agreed to this dress- as well as being able to dress myself, afraid of them seeing said wings. The dress was floor-length, revealing my two inch silver heels, which were studded with tiny, sparkling diamonds. The open toed front exposed my purple-colored toes, matching my dress. A solid sterling silver bracelet cuffed my wrist, as thin as a spider's web, though extremely strong. It weaved it's way around my wrist, its pattern complex to the point where I could study it for hours and still not have understood the meaning behind it, nor the reasoning. The ring resting on my pinky very much resembled an engagement ring- simple, yet so beautiful. The band was silver, with three diamonds: two small, and a larger one in between the two. I twisted around to see my hair, catching a glimpse of my long, dangling earrings. They were three straight silver rods, each with a circular mirror at the end. I let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of my hair. It was an intricately woven French braid, with silver pins to keep it up. It would've been unremarkable except for the pins: they had a long, silver chain dangling from its ends, sparkling in my hair and making it shimmer with every movement. Lavender flowers also weaved its way into my hair, finding its place among the silver, complementing it perfectly. I took a step towards this beautiful woman, watching her mimic my movement and smiling- and then I realized another aspect of the dress: a slit the slithered high up my thigh, showing my newly-shaven leg. **(AN: Hey, all those people who think that this outfit is amazing (myself included), please thank SecretDIARIES1208, who will be the next top fashion designer, and is my BFFL! Also, I actually spelled her pen name right this time! :))**

I noticed some makeup had been lathered onto my face, though not too much- just enough to bring out some of her features, though not too much. A smidge of purple and smoky eye shadow, mascara which brought out my eyes, along with a hint of eyeliner. A little blush accented my high cheekbones, and finally red lipstick was smeared onto my lips, and I was surprised at how thick it made my lips seem.

Nudge was staring at me. "You… uh… look… amazing!"

I raised my plucked eyebrows. "I've already pointed out that I speak English, you know."

Nudge grinned, and I noticed what she was wearing. She wore a deep crimson dress that went up to were my slit ended, and trust me, that was short. It had ruffles up to the waist, and then crisscrosses for the bust. It was cut daringly low, as well as in the back, though was not slutty-looking. She wore gold bangles on her right wrist, and a gold ring with a ruby on her left pinky. Nudge had a simple, modest amount of makeup on, thickening her eyelashes, emphasizing her full lips.

I grinned at her, nodded to the pink coats, and glanced at the clock above my bed. My eyes widened, and I cursed. Nudge raised one eyebrow, and I mumbled an apology. "It's five thirty and Fang's going to be here in ten minutes."

Nudge grinned, shrieking, "You two are so cute!" I glared at her, and she ducked her head, sprinting as fast as she could in three-inch red heels down the stairs to answer the doorbell.

I listened carefully to Nudge's stomping, to Iggy's low, nervous voice, and heard Nudge's intake of breath.

"Nudge?" I called out carefully.

"Um… I'll be right there!" Nudge shouted shakily, gently closing the door behind her, but not before mumbling a goodbye, and a quick 'good luck' to Iggy.

When she entered, I took in her face with a shocked gasp. "_Nudge_. What happened? Where's Fang?"

She was paler than her makeup allowed, eyes wide and fearful. Nudge turned away, biting her glossy lip and murmuring as she went, "Fang won't be making it here tonight."

FPOV

She was breathtaking. Gorgeous. Inconceivably beautiful. My breath caught as she entered the room, though I was only able to detect her nervousness and worry that hovered in the air around her after a few minutes of staring.

_Shi- er, dang. She probably thinks that I ditched her for some other girl. That I left her hanging because I 'forgot', or because I didn't care. Oh, jeeze. Oh, _shi_-_

"Where's Fang? Really, I think something may have happened to him because he's never late but maybe he got caught up but then he would've called me but he didn't so then something _must've_ happened to him-" Max wrung her hands together, eyebrows drawn together in frustration and worry, words blurring together in her anxiousness, pacing back and forth by the door to the hotel.

Nudge shook her head, though looked equally distraught as she gripped Max's elbow firmly, leading her toward the designated ballroom for the prom. "Max. Get a grip. You're starting to sound like me now!" Nudge said in an attempt to make her voice light, a hollow laugh bubbling from her lips. "Really- it'll be fine! You just wait and see."

I huffed in annoyance- if only my grandmother hadn't been hospitalized at the last second right when I was leaving to go pick up Max. But she'll understand. She'll have to.

I stalked forward toward the pair, determined to set things right. Suddenly a figure with the title of Lissa barred my way, her puffy, glossed lips smashing into mine.

MPOV

Nudge's voice, high-pitched with worry, cut in to my distressed musings. "Max. Get a grip. You're starting to sound like me now!" she cried, a hollow, fake laugh erupting from her glossed lips, of which half of the gloss had been bitten off from her anxious fiddling with her lip. "Really- it'll be fine! You just wait and see."

With her hand firmly gripping my elbow, she steered me toward the ballroom where the prom was to take place. With a shaky hand, she let go of my elbow and instead opened the door, curtsying mockingly as her whole body trembled. "After you, ma'am," she mumbled. I nodded, the capability of speech temporarily abandoning my body.

As I entered the ballroom, I shot a quick glance behind me in the hopes of seeing Fang. My search was quick, though thorough- and unfortunately, I did spot him: making out with Lissa.

My jaw dropped, eyes popping, lip trembling, and causing Nudge to turn, much to the same reaction. I didn't see Nudge turn, or her reaction, however, for I couldn't tear my glassy eyes from the pair near the door.

"Fang," I whispered, almost too softly for my extrasensory hearing to detect. "Fang," I repeated, stronger this time. "Fang." A few heads turned in my direction, eyebrows raised. "Fang!"

The two broke apart, both turning to stare at my shocked, disbelieving face. Guilt colored Fang's usually unemotional expression, his black eyes averted from my despaired, horrified ones. _Don't cry, Max, don't cry. Why would you cry? You are indrustrable. Unbreakable. Max. Maximum Ride. Doesn't that explain why you shouldn't cry? You've never cried, and you never _will_ cry. Not over a boy. Not over a stupid boy. Not over Fang. Not over stupid, disgusting, unfaithful _Fang_._

I turned away, my hard, expressionless, cold mask taking over my face, tear-filled eyes turning solid, jaw set. "Max," Nudge gasped. "Max, what-?"

"I have absolutely no idea," I snapped, my bright, glaring eyes falling upon her. Softening slightly at her horrified face, I murmured, "Look- it's nothing. I don't care. He can kiss whomever he freaking wants. Why should it matter to me?"

"Because he's your boyfriend!" she shirked, much to many disapproving frowns.

"Oh, shut up," I growled, smirking at their shocked expressions.

"This is tragic!"

"Hm."

"How could he do this to you?"

I shrugged.

"He's terrible!"

"Huh."

"He's truly awful!"

"Yup."

"He's…" bright, sparkling tears splashed down from Nudge's despaired eyes, blurring her words even more so than her fast-talking. I turned away.

FPOV

"Fang!" Max screeched from across the room. I wrenched myself away from Lissa, shoving her away and blinking in shock at Max. _Dang, why did she have to see that?_

Guiltily glaring at the tiled floor, comments were exchanged between various people, unheard by me, though my whole being jolted whenever Max spoke. _I wasn't cheating!_

Eventually Lissa spoke up, snapping in her annoying, obnoxious voice, "Well, obviously he isn't your boyfriend anymore, you little slut! He's _mine_!"

"Fine! Whatever. I don't want a cheating, disgusting, _Fang_ as my boyfriend anyway! Jeez, who'd want a guy who 'forgets' to pick you up for prom, and instead cheats on you with a slut and makes out with her right in front of you! I don't _want_ to be his boyfriend anymore, _so I'm breaking up with you, you sulking, disgusting, unfaithful, boy! Do you hear me, Fang?_"

My eyes slowly moved up to Max's tear-filled eyes, distress invading my body. _Max? Crying?_

I was only allowed a few seconds to ponder this thought, when Max launched herself at me, punching me in my face. I went limp, allowing myself to be beaten up, uncaring, numb.

This luxury of numbness was short-lived, however, and the screech of a black truck screaming to a halt replaced it, along with the erasers inside of it. The wolves burst out of the truck, barging into the glass doors, shattering them, and lunging for the pair of us.

Instinctively I darted out of the way, and let my mind go on auto-drive. I punched, kicked, and spun around killing and tossing away erasers with every blow. A few times I spotted Max fighting equally hard, and tossed an extra punch at the eraser I was fighting for having her see Lissa and I kissing.

A blood-curling scream, higher and louder than the rest, cut through the air, and for a moment, I stopped to look. Max was being dragged into the truck, and even more erasers rushed at me. I closed my eyes and let them haul me in next to her, unwilling to have her be taken away and me staying wondering what had happened to her. That would never happen. And so, I did the only thing I could: I let myself fall into the hands of the white coats. The school.


	18. Chapter 18

MPOV

I awoke on my own bed in my prom dress, Fang in a sleeping bag on the floor, and Nudge and Angel curled up next to me. Brow furrowing, I sat bolt upright as I recalled the last thing I knew- being taken away by Erasers. _So then why the hell am I here now? Why aren't I in the school?_

"Nudge! Angel! What happened last night?" I demanded. Stirring next to me, Nudge pulled the pillow from under her and Angel's head, pinning it over her own, and leaving Angel to blink in surprise at the ceiling with a 'Hey!' of protest.

"Well, we convinced you to dance, and then we came home?" Angel said with a questioning look. "Right?"

I shook my head to clear it, bouncing off the bed and into the bathroom. "Shower," I muttered. I peeled off my dress and let the warm water wash over my body, products streaming out of my dirty blond hair. **(AN: Is blonde blonde, or blonde?)** With a sigh, I let my head fall back into the fall of the water, my ear twitching and my head snapping right back up when I heard a gasp. Fang was staring at me. When I was in the shower. Naked. Oh, like hell this'll end well.

FPOV

Rubbing my eyes, I stared around myself in shock. Max's room? Not the school? What? Shaking my head in confusion, I slowly stood up and stumbled to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes to clear out the sleepiness out of them. Oh course, nothing clears them better than seeing Max already in the shower… naked. My jaw dropped and I gasped. The look in her eyes almost made me run screaming from the bathroom.

She spun around, her drenched wings going up and down, covering her better than the towel she was now gripping. The water was turned off, and I was simply staring at her.

She was furious. Shoot.

**HEHE! Ha! Cliffhanger! Gee, who would've thought- THEY HANG FROM CLIFFS! I know, right? No, actually, I don't. If you're as confuzzled as me, say 'I'. HEHEHEHEHE I JUST SAID IT IN THIS SENTENCE! ! Lol, this is fun. Why am I still typing? Grr, I don't know. 'K, bye people! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**ROUDOUGH THE RED-NOSED RAINDEER IS AWESOME!**

MPOV

Fang was there, staring at me, his jaw slack as he commited what he had seen to memory. Oh, _shoot_, I was- wait. No, _he_ was in trouble. In fact, he. Was. Dead. Now.

With the towel tightly wrapped around me, I leapt from the shower, my hand curling into a fist as it prepared to contact his face; however, it never got there. A glass wall slammed in between us, throwing me backwards.

The wall was enough to make Fang snap out of his trance-like state, and to stare in shock at the wall.

"Huh?"

"Wow, I really think you get the award for expression," I spat acidly. "You know, I _really_ wouldn't have known-"

A sneering, machinacal voice intrupped my furious comment. "I apologize for the inconviencence of this wall, though I couldn't have you harming the person we have deemed to mate with you. It would put a damper on my record."

"Well you know, you can just- huh?" I frowned, stopping myself from telling the voice what exactly it could do with its record.

Fang smirked, raising an eyebrown at me.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled, before turning my attemtion back to the voice. "Where are we?"

"The school."

**HELLO AWESOME PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, THIS IS ROUDOUGH THE RED-NOSED RAINDEER HERE TO BE YOUR LINE BREAK TODAY, AS THE LOLLY POP SONG IS HAVING MALFOUNCTIONS. WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR CHOCOLATE-CHIP-YUMMYNESS-FILLED TIME.**

After the shocking news that we were in the school and that all the doors to exit the rooms were locked, I turned my attention to the fact that the white coats expected Fang and I to 'mate'. WHAT THE HECK DID THEY MEAN BY THAT?

"So… mates? What do you think?"

"I _know_ that you should shut that pretty mouth of yours before I punch you," I growled, kicking the dummy that imposed Nudge, glaring at the Angel dummy. Where were they?

"So I have a pretty mouth?"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

"Or what?"

I turned to Fang, anger flashing in my eyes as I snapped my hand forward to grab his hair, pulling his amused face to my furious one, spitting, "You don't want to mess with me right now, Fang. I will literaly kill you."

I made to push his head back, but his hand grabbed my neck, pulling my head to his, shock masking my anger as he kissed me. At first I made no move to pull away, too lost in the shock to notice that Fang was actually kissing me.

Wait-what? He was kissing me? I jerked my head back, jaw open. "Wha- what the hell was that?" I spluttered.

"Practice?"

"Ugh! School! Fang!" this was going to be a long school day.

**Hehe, get it? They're at the school, and they're having a school day? Lol. MUSHROOMS! Bye, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! Yes, I know that you're confuzzled, but it (bounce) will (bounce) be (bounce) explained (bounce) soon! What? I like bouncing. Yeah, and mushrooms were just some random thing I thought in the spur of the moo-ment. Hehe. I WANT A COW!**

MPOV

"So we're in the school?"

"Yes."

"And this is just a repleca of my room and bathroom?"

"Yes."

"And that glass wall is just to 'protect' us from each other, as in, from your sorry asses?"

The man stood in front of me, his grey suit wrinkling as he scratched his bald head. "Yes?"

I snapped my hand forward, colliding with his confused **(AN: WAAA! The confuzzled awesomeness has to be replaced when actually writing! :()** face, beating the glass wall as blood squirted from his nose. As I slowly retracted my fist from his face, the glass wall appeared, blocking the blood from reaching my pajamas.

"Wrong- _no_. Now, I have one last question for you: _WHAT IS THIS MATING THING_?" The wall had disappeared, and the crisp white fabric of his button up shirt in my firm grip as I screeched.

The man flinched, while Fang simply raised an eyebrow at us. I stuck my tounge out at him, making him smirk. "Well?"

"Well, uh, you know that either you and Fang, or you and Dylan were supposed to prouduce heirs for your empire after the world ends, though you have, um, failed to do this. Now we're forcing it upon you," the man suddenly smiled, making my brow wrinkle in confusion **(AN: :()**.

Blury men suddenly barged into the room, wrenching Mr. Grey Suit away from me as they came, leaving just as quickly with Suit Dude.

"Geeze, why the hell do they all have to wear suits?" I grumbled, earning a slight chuckle from Fang. "Now," I growled, turning back to Fang as I watched his face whiten slightly. "Why. Were. You. In. MY. BATHROOM?"

**GREETINGS, EARTHLINGS. THE LOLLY POP SONG IS UNDER REPAIRS FROM ITS MALFUNCTION, SO NOW WE HAVE AN ALIEN TO SPEAK FOR IT. NEAL.**

FPOV

"Why. Were. You. In. MY. BATHROOM?" Max roared, towering over me as her wings stretched out and I shrinked back.

"Uh… shower?"

Max growled, storming away and pulling away at her hair, eyes glinting with anger. "Didn't you hear the shower already on?"

"No?" I was unsure of why I was unsure, as I was sure that I sure that I hadn't heard the water running, and for that, I was sure. Huh? Dang, now I was unsure again!

"Oh, just go away," she growled, glaring vicously at me. Inside, I was cowering, though outside, I simply raised my eyebrows nonclanchently.

"Yeah, but I'll have to come closer if we do what they want us to do," I smirked.

Max's jaw hung slack, eyes popping. "If. You. EVER. Say. That. Again, then you will die!" She roared.

I smirked.

**UGH! Did I really just write that? ****Shudder*****. Geeze. Did that clear somethingymabobbers up for you guys? Hopeyhopefully. GRR! Now I have Queen stuck in my head from discoverthemagic's awesome story 'Wings of Soul'. I need somebody to love, I need somebody to love! My battery is die-i-ing! Hehe. JAZZMAIN! Lol. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

HI PEOPLE! Why isn't it hi peoples? And why isn't it hi fishes… wait! I know! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A FISH! Eh, whatever. SOOOOOOOOOOO, marshmellows are awesome, but I have no idea where they came up that that idea for a name of an awesome food but I guess- WAIT! Again…. Anyway, I REALLY don't want to go off on a rant as I did on the last author's note, so HERE I GOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait- isn't there a movie refrence in there? Hm- nononononono, wolfrider3, stop ranting! Again. Hehe.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah, I have absoultuly no idea what to do with this story. I mean, the evil scientists want them to 'mate', but I really don't see how they'll force them. Fang's being icky, and Max is being… well… Max. I'm thinking that maybe Nudge and Angel will find out about Max and Fang having wings, and then try and confince their foster homes about that, but that plot just seems… empty. You know? The awesome Max just being reduced to the damsel in distress, and Fang being non-Fangy by being… non-Fangy? Eh, I don't know. So, if anyone has any ideas for this story, I DON'T BITE SO PLEASE JUST COMMENT OR PM ME! Though I may growl, you know, being WOLFrider3? HAHAHA I didn't catch you! Wait- what? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME I DON'T KNOW I'M INNOSENT AND I'M JUST A CHILD DON'T EAT ME! Lol, what if someone was just skimming over this chapter, and just read this and saw that? Hehe, that would be funny. CHARCOLECHIPS ARE ICKY! However, CHOCOLATEchips are yummy.

**BYE BYE PEOPLES!** Hehe, I said peoples. :)

Ride On


	22. Chapter 22

'**JAZZMAIN'? Could somebody explain to me why I said that? Eh, whatever. :) Oh, and do you guys want me to continue my other story? I'm just not feeling it. Well, enjoy! :)**

NUDGEPOV

"So… where are we going again?" I asked, frowning as I glanced around me. It was what was considered the 'slums' of the city, buildings succumbing to the erosion of rain and ivy, some completely taken over by green.

"A place I know…" Angel trailed off, looking around in a daze, completely at ease. I was the opposite, glaring anxiously down every turn, every allyway, tensed as I searched for… _something_. The place was enough to set you on edge, though everything was eerily quiet… too quiet.

Angel had seemed _off_ somehow ever since prom yesterday, though to be honest, I wasn't too great either. **(AN: Grr. This is boring so far… hehe.. YOU'RE IN FOR A BIG-)**

"Surprise!" Growled a gruff voice from behind me, slapping a hand over my still mouth. A black mass of bodies crowded in front of me, taking over my vision. A needle stabbed harshly in my arm, and the black world went darkened as I passed out.

**YAYYYY! THE LOLLY POP SONG IS BACK! LINEY BREAK LINEY BREAK OOOOOOOH LINEY LINEY LINEY BREAK! DA DUM DUM DUM DUM! Hehe. Like what I did with the AN? Lol. :)**

"Wake up," a quiet voice ordered. I woke with a start, quickly realizing that I was blind-folded, and oblivious to my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I mumbled groggly.

"The school."

"Why?"

"Persuation."

"Huh?"

"That isn't a question."

"Um… what?"

"It isn't a question becau-"

"No, what do you mean by persusation?"

"I need your help convincing some of my… _friends_ to… well, just put it this way- if they don't cave in to my plan and your persuation, then they will be in a lot of trouble. Big trouble."

"Okay… who are the friends?"

"_Your_ friends. Maximum and Fang?" I jerked my head sharply, only to have it slamed back down to the metal table which I was strapped to. "Ah, I see those names ring a bell. What are they to you?"

"Friends."

"And their relationship to each other?"

"They're dating… but they've been in a _lot_ of fights, and the last time that they saw each other was when Fang was kissing another girl… where is Angel?"

The voice laughed. "Oh, Angel is at her house… and the Angel that you were walking with wasn't _Angel_… no, no- that was a robot."

"A… a _what_?"

"Enough with the questions. My turn. So… I'd like to tell you what you are persuading your friends to do. You see, they need to prouduce… _children_, for reasons that will not be revaled to you at the present time. If they fail to do so on their own, Fang will be injected with a certain drug that will make him… lets just say that he will not be himself. He will do anything to get to Max. To have children with her. He will even go so far to succeed in this as to rape her. If he does not react to the drug in the way that we wish, he will be taken aside and Max will be forced to mate with another.

"You don't want this to happen, do you? Would you be so kind as to attempt to persuade them to mate on their own? If you disagree… well, the consenquences will be played out in time. I must go now. When I am gone, mull this over; decide. I will return in an hour. Make your decision… oh, and your decision will reflect and either benefit or hurt your beloved family. So make your decision wisely. Good bye, now," and the voice drifted away.

I cried myself to sleep.

MPOV

"You're sick," I snarled, jerking my head to the recorder in Mr. Grey Suit's hand as Nudge's sobs were muted by the 'pause' button. "You'll have him _rape_ me? Are you out of your freaking _mind_?"

"No."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I roared, my fist hooking out to grap the man's shirt, when the wall barred my way. "I hate you," I growled.

Fang looked down umcomfortabled, shifting from foot to foot.

"You better not feel the same way about him," the man said evenly, nodding in Fang's direction.

The result of his words? Not pretty.

**OOOOOOOOH! Yeah. Bribe! Hehe. Ooooh, if there's a lolly pop or pretzles in that bribe, I'll take it! Wait… oh… never mind. So! I REALLY appreacitate everyone's suggestions. Maddie-Dee, I really like your idea of… um… rape for the story, but I thought that maybe Fang could be drugged for that to happen, and I think it should be Fang who… um… yeah. Anyway! Tomgirl1313, I love your rambles, and I'll tell you something: Nudge's rambles in the story are actually what I would say if I had been in that suitation. Yeah. I know. SADNESS BUT IT'S ALLRIGHT BECAUSE THERE ARE STILL CHOCOLATE CHIPS OUT THERE IN MY CABINET WAITING FOR METO EAT THEM! Hehe. I also loved your suggestion, and thank you for always reviewing! It really means a lot to me! :) ARG! Mushiness! Why do they call it being 'mushy'? It's not like it's a marsh or something icky with mushiness under you… eh, whatever. And MothBones? I really liked your evaluation of Fang… hehe. And yes people, I actually use these words in real life, as well as the made up ones. Lol. My friends yell at me all the time for using BIG words. Hehe. See what I did there? I made 'big' BIG. HAHA I DID IT AGAIN! That's the way we do it- wait… I'm rambling again, aren't I? Grr. Oh yeah! Catmusketeer, I'm trembling right now. PLEASE DON'T EGG MY HOUSE! Anyway, it's on Mars, so if you're as awesome as me, then it will take… um… a long time to get here, and something will probally've happened to the eggs by then, so… yeah. :)**

**GUYS! Okay, I'm NOT being a traitor here, but I'm on Wattpad, which is basically like fanfiction, only for writers with stories of their own. Bad part- everyone there is soooooooo serious! :( Yeah. It's sad. AND I CAN'T RAMBLE OR SOMEONE WILL BE… UM… MEAN! I think… eh, whatever. I say that a lot, don't I? Eh, whatever. The people there aren't as awesome as you guys anyway… so! I'll probally load my stories from there onto here, or you can search my person under 'wolfrider3', as I am now, and you can see for yourself that I actually live on Mars. Hehe. :)**

**AND THANKS YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME FANS! :)**

**Ride On**


	23. Chapter 23

MPOV

The glass wall was not swift enough to block my punches, and soon I was sitting on Mr. Grey Suit's grey suit, punching his bleeding face from side to side.

The door slammed open to reveal the hulking bodyguards of Mr. Bloody Suit, one lifting him off the ground and his blood, while the other snatched my arm in a powerful grip, dragging me behind him.

Soon seeing that my punches were not effecting him in the least, I sat down and let myself be dragged off, glaring at Fang. I mouthed silently to him, 'Like hell I feel that way about you… I feel worse."

He smirked, turning away as the door slammed shut.

**WOAH! LOLLY POP DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GIVING YOU PEOPLE YOUR LINEY BREAK SONG! LINEY BREAK LINEY BREAK OOOOOOH LINEY LI- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S **_**MY**_** TURN! ROUDOUGH THE RED NOSED RAIN DEER HAD A VERY SHINY LINE BREAK AND IF YOU EVER- YEAH, YEAH- **_**SHUT UP!**_** AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, WAS YOUR LONGEST LINE BREAK EVER PRESENTED TO YOU BY ROUDOUGH THE RED NOSED RAIN DEER AND LOLLY POP DUDE, AND FUNDED BY THE AWESOME CHOCOLATEY YUMMYNESS OF CHOCOLATE CAKE AND PRETZLES… YUM!**

MPOV

"_NUDGE!_" I screeched, eyes going wide with shock as I watched Nudge in front of me being operated on by white coats. I was strapped to a metal chair that in turn was welded to the floor. Dang, they learn fast.

Nudge, however, did not have the luxury of a hard, cold chair that refused to be warmed by my body heat; she was behind a thick glass wall where each one of her limbs were stretched out to its full extent, held in place by thick metal cuffs and metal wires attaching her to the ceiling and the floor. Being in the middle of the small room she occupied, white coats had to access her body by metal platforms that circled her tiny frame, attached to each other by thin metal hallways. The only way onto or off of the islands of metal were by two sets of stairs facing each other right in front of my chair.

The room I was held hostage in was bare of any objects save for me, the two hulks, Mr. Not-so-bloody-suit-anymore, and the immoveable chair.

"So… what you have here is your friend Nudge, who you just called out to. Not that she can hear you, that is," chuckled Mr. Suit, pacing in front of the glass wall. "You must mate with Fang. For reasons we have already listed, we need you to mate. Also, we would like to observe how a child with wings grows inside its mother- you. If you don't agree… well, lets just put it this way: Nudge here, is the incentive. We are giving her wings, to see how she reacts to it, and you know that there are so many things we can do with a winged human. If you don't mate with Fang, then those things will come to life. If you do, then we will keep her here for a week, and no longer, and then release her to the world. And remember… you have many more friends."

I stared at him, mouth open. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PAL? YOU ARE DISPICABLE! TREATING PEOPLE LIKE CRAP? WHAT THE HELL'S YOU NAME, ANYWAY?"

"Dr. Gunther-Hagen. Why?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S MY FRIEND IN THERE!"

"Ah, Max. You see, that's where you made your first mistake. You can't make friends."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T-"

"Miss. Ride. Please, be quiet."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE-"

Duck tape was slapped roughly onto my outraged face.

"Max. This is happening weather you like it or not." Attempting to speak around the duct tape, a gargled sound came out of my muted lips. "And I will add that friend- Angel, is it? Yes, I will give her wings as well, if only to get you to be quiet." That shut me up. "Drake. Get the other girl. Now."

One of the hulks stumbled out stupidly, nearly crashing into the wall as he did so. More muscle than brains, huh? Good.

Four things happened at once: Dr. GH turned away from me in his pacing, the door slammed shut behind Hulk Drake, Hulk Unnamed shifted his weight, and a small white package fell from HU's pocket; the result of the shifting of his weight.

The packet's label: **FANG'S UNCONCROABLE LUST**.

I smiled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOH! Dang, I'm good! Hehe. So! What do you guys think of the clifey-hangy? Good? Bad? Predictable? Awesome? Kettle corn? Corney? LOL! Corney, like, KETTLE CORN? Hehe. And hey! Lolly Pop Dude is competing with Roudough the Red Nosed Raindeer! *Dramatic sigh!* What shal be the outcome? Oh Lolly Pop Dude, oh Lolly Pop Dude! Let down your stick! WOAH! Do you spell 'woah' 'whoa' or 'woah'? Or am I just wrong? BYE BYE!**

**Ride On**


	24. Chapter 24

**OH MY GOSH! I'M GETTING CHOCOLATE CAKE AND PRETZLES? I was just reading my reviews, and I saw maandfangforever's, AND SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD GIVE ME CHOCOLATE CAKE AND PRETZLES! I'm obsessed. HEHE. Do you know what else is good? Caramelized onions. YUMMY. Really. No joke… coke? You know how coke makes people hyper? (COCO COLA PEOPLE NOT THE OTHER COKE!) Well it makes me tired… :( Yeah. IT'S SO SAD! Do you know what else is good? Chocolate root beer floats… gotta love them. :) HOPE YOU LIKEYLIKE THE CHAPTER!**

MPOV

Mr. Hulk Two and Dr. GH walked in absolute silence to my door, only broken by a quiet mumble of H 2 that even my extrasensory hearing couldn't pick up as we neared the door to my 'room'.

"What?" growled GH.

Another mumble from Hulk Numero Dos.

"_What_?"

"I said," mumbled Hulk's low, scratchy voice as the door opened to reveal an adjated Fang. "Packet not here."

"Isn't where?" GH asked in a deathly calm, icy voice.

"Pocket."

"Why not?"

Shrug.

"ARE YOU AWARE THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE PACKET AND IT TOOK US THREE MONTHS TO CREATE THAT ONE PACKET? That packet," Dr. GH took a deep breath, seeming to forget the two teenagers beside him. "is gone?"

"Yeah, nice chit chat and all, but it's time for this widdle fight to go bye bye, 'cause I don't want to be in the middle of all this evil white coat stuff, so just move your stupid, angry butt over," I grumbled.

And I was shoved in my room, the door locked shut. **(AN: How rude. He didn't move. Grr.)**

FPOV

My jaw went slack from shock as I stared at Max. "_What_?" I growled, deathly low.

"Yup," Max smirked. My eye narrowed at her expression. Why was she like that? Was she _happy_ that our friends were getting wings? "I've got a plan, though," Max continued, the smirk remaining on her face as she pulled a small white packet from her pocket.

I raised my eyebrow in question at the words that lay on the package in question.

"Yeah… I kinda 'fell' when they untied me from this immoveable chair, and slipped the package into my pocket… and you heard what Dr. GH said when they dropped me off," Max's smirk still retained residence on her face, and I gave her a smirk of my own as I recalled the conversation that was held before the door slammed shut.

"So this plan of yours is…?"

"Already set in action."

LINEY BREAK LINEY BREAK OOOOOOOOOH LINEY LINEY LINEY BREAK! DUH DUN DUN DUN DUN! HEHE. YAY! THE LOLLY POP DUDE WON THE EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN HIM, AND ROUDOUGH THE RED NOSED RAINDEER! HEY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S A GOOD BOOK? CRIME AND PUNISHMENT. YEAH, IT SOUNDS BORING, BUT STILL! IT'S REALLY GOOD… SO ARE THE SHERLOCK HOLMES BRITTISH TV SHOWS. HEHE. I LOVE IT!

THIRDPERSONPOV

"W-wings?" Angel stuttered, her eyes going wide and her whole body trembling. The four of them sat with their eyes on Nudge- or rather, Nudge's hair, as her head was bowed and shrouded in shadow.

"Yes." Nudge's voice held the confidence they desperately needed, though her tone seemed to surprise even herself. "I have a plan."

"Which is…?" Iggy asked, his voice gruff.

"About to be set in action."

Gazzy's eyes narrowed. "How? We're in this _cell_, security cameras trained on us every second, we're about to get _wings_ in a couple of hours, you already have your wings, and you have a plan? And how will you tell us when they have cameras everywhere? How?"

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

The _silence_ seemed to stretch on forever, not caring of its destination.

_Silence._

And then… "I will get us out of here, cameras or not. I promise."

ANOTHER LINE BREAK? ICKY.

NUDGEPOV

"Happy? I told you the plan. Now can I turn the cameras back on?" I asked, annoyed. My hand was hovering over one of the many wall cameras in the room; however, this one was different. I had control over this one.

With a few minutes and a newfound expertise in hacking, I had disabled all the cameras in the building, as well as the intercoms- as least, for a few minutes.

"Yeah…."

"Good. Now assume your positions we were in before, and start the conversation," I commanded, turning back to the device in my hand. The low hum of talk filled my ears, though I tuned out and concentrated on my task.

A few more minutes passed, and I was adamantly talking as usual, the camera back in place, and a small red button in my hand, hidden to the white coats that would be anxiously observing us in a few more seconds.

I pushed the button.

Every camera and intercom in the building flickered to life, resuming their usual tasks with new-found vigor, yawning and returning to full power, seeming to want to make up for its dormant state it had occupied for a mere ten minutes.

White coats burst through the door to find the four of us looking at them with fake confusion that made a feeble attempt to mask our smirks.

"Come," one growled. "Now. It's time for your 'enhancements'."

Smirks forgotten, a look of nervous confidence replaced our faces. I nodded at them. Time for phase one of the plan to begin.

**SOOOOOOOOOO… what do you think? Personally, I'm thinking chocolate ice cream, but it's okay if you want double chocolate chip instead. ANYWAY, I'm not hyper right now. Grr. So, I won't bore you with my usual rants, and just skip to the question: how many more chapters do you want? The story's coming to a close, but I don't want a stereotypical ending where, 'Oh yay! My beautiful plan has worked! Now we have foiled the icky bad white coats! I'm just going to go sing with the lolly pop dude!' happens. Grr. SOOOOO! You know those people who annoy your friends, and you just REALLY want to punch them? Yeah… I'm kinda violent… hehe, shanaynaytherainbowman, you know this. Hehe. And no, she/he's not on fanfiction. She/he's a friend. So! Till the next chapter, oh awesome people who are still reading! BYE BYE! :)**

**Ride On**


	25. SORRY!

**Wait. I just did WHAT?! No… m'k, and I know this is REALLY weird for me, but I'm giving you an apology that you guys desperately need. Because I'm sorry. I converted to the 'dark side' (aka Wattpad), and decided to be icky and just basically ditch you guys for a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. Well, my icky stage has passed, and I've decided that I'm going to give you guys a chapter a day, starting from now on, and I'm going to go on for an entire month, and then I'll see where the story is from there, and I'll ask your opinion from there on.**

**Also, if anyone feels like sending in a chapter, or just an idea for what should happen in the chapter, and you would feel like this would help me make amends, then pretty pretzels please?**

**WELL, that's about it for the icky gooey-soft-so-not-wolfrider3-y-ness, so I'm gonna go, but PLEASE, guys, my awesome fans that I feel REALLY bad about being icky and deserting (YUM! COCOLATE CAKE!), can I ask you guys for ONE thingey? Forgiveness, chocolate cake, and PRETZELS?**


	26. Chapter 26

**MPOV**

"Explicar, por favor," Fang blinked at me expentatally.

"Um… did you just speak Spanish?"

"Si? And?"

"Do you even _take_ Spanish?"

"Well, a language _is_ required to pass senior year."

"Hm. Si."

"And I said, by the way-"

"I'm not _stupid_, I have to take a language too, you know, and French just sounded boring! So, you want me to explain. Give it a sec," I snapped, glaring expantally at the beaming florescent lights. Just on cue, they flickered and died, right along with the cameras.

"Right, so, Nudge just did that, and now I can finally tell you, so that you'll just shut up and leave me in peace. This power outage shut off the cameras, lights, and all the electronical stuff. So, these doors are wide open for us to use. Come with me, and I'll tell you while we're on our way."

A few minutes of tinkering, and the doors were finally open, and we were sprinting down the halls. Blindly following where the smell of disinfectant came out of most strongly, I found myself in Lab 1, where four tables were layed out for the surgery. The lights began to flicker once more, and I somehow managed to shove away my panic into a little box, and set it on fire. **(AN: Yay! If you're a pyro and you know it clap your hands! If you're a pyro and you know it clap your hands! If you're a pyro and you know it and you're not afraid to show it clap your hands!)**

Neat little stations with tools and supplies and stuff were all around the room. "Mess stuff up! Smash things! Find any Twinkies that you can and make a run for it!"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Twinkies?"

"Yeah, just do it!" I grabbed a glass viale filled with some kind of clear liquid, and smashed it to the ground. The tile disfigured from the chemical. Encouraged, I smashed the rest of the vials, and shoved 'sanitary' **(AN: Is this water sanitary? Looks questionable to me!)** precision tools to the floor. With Fang helping, the place was a wreck by the time the white coats burst in in time with the lights.

I smiled cheekily at them. "Good morning! Don't come back later!" And I booked it out of there.


	27. Chapter 27

**Danm! I've gotten REALLY bad at writing since I last posted, has anyone else noticed that? Eh, whatever, and BLUE BUNNIES! So, okay, I was walking down the street today and I noticed this blue sign that said 'watch for crossing bunnies', or something like that, you know those signs that say 'crossing deer', and stuff, but anyway, I was looking at it, and these bunnies came sprinting across the road, and this car swerved, and hit one of the bunnies, and then crashed, and the bunny died, but anyway… um… SEE! This is why I love Nudge! She can just ramble, and no one cares, because she's NUDGE, you know? But then I go rambling about a random blue bunny story, AND NO ONE FREAKING CARES! You know what? I think that I'm just going to go a create a story about Nudge's rambles, and, yeah. COOL STUFF! :) Geeze, have I actually just TALKED up until now? Well, anyway, I'm going to try my hardest, and make this a really long, really good chapter, because you guys deserve the best. :)**

FPOV

It didn't take long for us to find Nudge and the guys; because when you think about it, when white coats are chasing you, intent on either your death or your dissection –perrfably both-, you run _a lot _faster than normal, and you and you just happen to hear a very Nudge-like scream, and a voice that surprisingly sounds like Nudge (note scarsm) screaming, "Help me! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE! I'LL JUST KEEP TALKING! YOU KNOW I WILL! SO LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" you tend to realize that you're heading the in the right direction… that is, if you don't want to die, and you _do_ want to find Nudge. So just follow the blue bunny guys, and you'll get there eventually. (**AN: :))**

NUDGEPOV

A man in a long, flowing white lab coat stepped into the room, scribbling furiously on a clipboard. Not spearing me a glance, he scurried hurridly over to the counter on the other side of the room, pen never leaving paper.

A few minutes to long, and a few long minutes later, the clipboard was set down, and a long scapel replaced itself in his hands. A cruel smile snarled on his lips as he twirled the instrument between his fingers. His gaze slowly slid up to mine, yellow eyes glinting viciously, causing a scream to tear itself from my dried, cracked lips.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Help me! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE! I'LL JUST KEEP TALKING! YOU KNOW I WILL! SO LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEAS-" the white coat slammed a piece of duct tape down onto my lips, my parched lips providing a perfect surface for the adhesive to latch onto. My screamed pleas were cut off.

The yellow-eyed man smirked knowingly at me. "I like you. You'd be very fun to kill." If his words didn't make my eyes widen in fear, then his voice certainly did; it was scratchy, similar to nails screeching on a chalkboard as they were dragged across.

I gulped. **(AN: Don't die!)**

A snarling, angry Max burst into the room, Fang hot on her tail, slamming the door in the desperate, winded faces of yet more white coats. **(AN: Icky!)**

The man froze at the beyond furious glare on Max's rage-contorted face. "You!" she roared.

His eyes widened.

"You! You again! Wasn't once enough, you screwed up my life, and you want to mess up hers, too? You monster! You evil bastered, _Ari_!"

A slightly wavering smirk re-appeared once again on Ari's twisted face. "Ahh, Maxie. Ever the peace-maker, are we? It's been, what, a month? Did 'civilization' screw you up so badly that all you could say to me was _basterd_? Danm, I thought you were better then that! I mean, really-"

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" Max's voice resounded throughout the tiny make-shift lab room.

"Max?" the voice was small weak, and coming from a very frightened Angel. "Why are you yelling? Who's Ari? And why was Nudge screaming? Was it because of the blade that the man was holding? Where's Fang?"

I craned my head up as far as it would go. Where was Fang? From the brief flash of strained panic on Max's face before it was covered by her ever-loyal emotionless mask, she had failed to find Fang as well.

"Air?" Max's voice was deadly calm. "Where's Fang?"


	28. Chapter 28

**K. O., people, HEYLO! Who else here LOVES The Doctor? Muy! And no, I'm not talking about that doctor in my story, I'm talking about THE Doctor. :) Enjoy.**

_RECAP_

"_Max?" the voice was small weak, and coming from a very frightened Angel. "Why are you yelling? Who's Ari? And why was Nudge screaming? Was it because of the blade that the man was holding? Where's Fang?"_

_ I craned my head up as far as it would go. Where was Fang? From the brief flash of strained panic on Max's face before it was covered by her ever-loyal emotionless mask, she had failed to find Fang as well._

_ "Air?" Max's voice was deadly calm. "Where's Fang?"_

FPOV

For once, I'm glad that Max isn't here. Because she would just slap me upside the head, and glare at me. Nope. Not even _one_ chance of a kiss. **(AN: Lol. :))** Because I'm pretty sure that getting captured while in captivity is an oxymoron, and that it was _not_ part of the plan. I mean, sure, there are probably 'plans' out there that involve getting captured, but when you're a bird kid, that just doesn't happen. It's about as unlikely as a smile from Max, or a white coat freeing you. Yeah. _That_ kind of _so not happening_.

And yet, here I was, smack dab in the center of yet _another_ freakisly white lab room, with a white coat bustling around, arranging tools and vials, all the while keeping his head bowed.

A solid, expressionless mask coated my face, designed not to show pain, exhaustion, thirst, hunger, anger, and anything that they could use as fuel.

"Well, Fang," sighed an all-too-familiar voice, finally coming to face me, though still keeping his face in hiding behind his clipboard as he scribbled furiously. "You scared me quite a bit back there, because I couldn't find my little package that I had prepared for you. Luckly, I have another!"

Jeb waved a packet identical to the once Max had stolen in from of my emotionless face, though inside, I was feeling the widest range of emotion that I had ever felt in my entire life. Foucing on the only one that would be of help in this particular situation, I channeled all my rage into a tight, compact ball, shooing away the other useless emotions into a waste basket.

"Jeb," I replied cooly. He seemed taken aback by my reaction, though just shrugged indifferently, and continued.

"Nice to see you again, Fang. I'm afraid that Max won't be able to save you this time, and the next time that you see her, you won't really be yourself. I'm afraid that once you se-" his eyes widened, jaw going slack. "But-bu-b-b-b-ut y-your hair… what's happening?!"

I raised my eyebrows.

Jeb scrambled to the other side of the room, fumbling around on a hidden panel with buttons. Acidentally pressing the wrong one, a giant mirror came down behind him, displaying what had him so worked up about my hair.

It wasn't my hair, per se, but rather what my hair was doing. Black seemed to be seeping from my hair, discoloring the steel slab I was strapped to vertically. The black continued until it had reached each and every corner of the white room, and suddenly, I realized.

The black was from the number of different emotions roiling in a tiourmile inside of me, and thus pushed itself outwards in the color that I blened into; black. A smirk covered my near-invisable face as I stalked forward slowly towards my prey; Jeb.

A scream ecoed throughout the room as the door burst open.


End file.
